Vampire Diaries
by MissReader09
Summary: Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. That smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. It's the only way we make it through. For Jeremy. For Elena. For Jenna. For me.
1. Prologue

**Vampire Diaries**

**A Vampire Diaries Fan-fiction**

**Nina Gilbert: Whoever you want to (but with curly hair)**

**Elena Gilbert: Nina Dobrev**

**Jeremy Gilbert: Steven R. McQueen**

**Jenna Sommers: Sara Canning**

**Stefan Salvatore: Paul Wesly**

**Damon Salvatore: Ian Somerhalder**

**Alaric Saltzman: Matthew Davis**

**Bonnie Benett: Kat Graham**

**Caroline Forbes: Candice Accola**

**Matt Donovan: Zach Roerig **

**Tyler Lockwood: Michael Trevino**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Elena Gilbert_

_May 23rd, 2009_

_I knew that from the moment the phone rang, I would hear terrible news. Mom and Dad went to pick up Nina from a party because she got into a fight with her boyfriend, Matt Donovan. That happened two hours ago. Jeremy was upstairs, doing his homework, while I was downstairs, pacing like a mad woman holding a phone at her hands. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it._

_Where was Nina? Where were my parents? They were supposed to be here by now... I had a very bad feeling. Just then, the phone rang and I jumped, causing the phone to land at the couch in front of me. I breathed heavily and with shaky hands, quickly I replied, without seeing who was calling._

_"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys? Are you okay?" _

_I wanted to hear my mom's sweet voice telling me that they stopped somewhere. I wanted to hear my dad's voice telling me that they were alright and to make hot chocolate for them. I wanted to hear my twin's voice telling what a jerk Matt was. Because I knew that whatever happened that night between Nina and Matt, it was Matt's fault. Okay, so sometimes it was Nina's fault, but when I picked up the phone two hours ago and Nina was demanding- something that she does not do it unless it's an emergency- that dad or mom come and pick her up, I knew that Matt did something._

_Me, Nina, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler were childhood friends. We grew up together and we're always helping and supporting each other. Nina and Matt were together since they first talked. Tyler and I used to date, but that didn't go well; he was cheating on me with Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister, so I broke up with him. That happened two weeks ago. But I guess, it's pretty cool to have a twin, she knows what and how to make you forget the jerk ex-boyfriend and make you feel really good. _

_"Miss Gilbert? Miss Elena Gilbert?'" instead of my twin's voice, I heard a man's. Who was he? I looked at the screen of my phone and saw Unknown Number. Okay._

_"Yes? Who are you?" I asked, afraid of everything that moment._

_"Miss Gilbert, your parents and sister had an accident." those words made my world spin around. _Mom, dad, Nina. Car accident. _Those words were echoing in my head and pierced through my heart._

_"What?" I whispered in horror, as I tried not to fall. I feel strong arms around me, keeping me from falling down the floor._

_"Elena? Lena, what happened? Are you okay?" it was my younger brother, Jeremy. I looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. _

_"Elena?" he whispered, and I could see how his mind worked. He shook his head and stared at me with pleading dark brown eyes. My sight was blurring and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Miss Gilbert? Are you okay?" the man asked again, a soft and worried voice echoing through the old phone I had._

_"What- What do you mean accident?" I asked, still looking at Jeremy with tears. My voice was hoarse and a whisper. I didn't know if the man heard me, I couldn't ask the same question again. Jeremy's eyes widen even more and he held me tight against him, eyes watery._

_"I am sorry Miss Gilbert but... your parents are dead. Your sister survived but she is in the hospital and I am afraid she won't make it. I would suggest you come here. A twin needs a twin, trust me." _Mom. Dad. Dead. Nina might not make it. She needs me. Her twin. _It was that moment that I collapsed, dragging Jeremy with me. I knew he heard, his ear was against the phone. I through the phone landing somewhere and I heard it break up._

* * *

_That night, was the worst of my life. I lost my parents and I would lose my twin too. But a miracle happend and all of her wounds were healed. I didn't know how that happend, but I was very thankful. I had my sister. My twin sister was alive. I vowed that night, laying at Nina's bed, holding her as she slept after crying, that I would do _anything_ in my power to make sure she was safe. She went through a lot and I wanted to be there for her. Jeremy was sleeping at the chair next to the bed, with his hands holding mine and Nina's and aunt Jenna was sleeping at the other chair at our left. She was our guardian now. _

_But, I couldn't help but wonder, how did Nina survived these wounds? And what would happen this summer and the school year? I had a bad and a good feeling at the same time, and I wasn't going to avoid it again. I kissed Nina's forehead, squeezed Jeremy's and Jenna's hand and fell asleep, without noticing the boy who was standing outside of our door, watching us._

* * *

∞So hello! This is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction and I only own Nina and scenes that you don't recognise from the TV series. I know that there are many fanfictions with Lena's twin sister but this is different. I hope. So, this is a Stefan/Nina/Damon love story and then Damon/Elena/Elijah. I hope you like it because I am not good at English. You see, I am from Greece but I know English. So, yeah Enjoy!∞


	2. Chapter One: Pilot (Part 1)

**Chapter One: Pilot **

**PART ONE**

_Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. That smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. It's the only way we make it through. For Jeremy. For Elena. For Jenna. For me._

* * *

As Nina Gilbert wrote at her diary, she looked outside her window at the new day. It was the first day of her junior high school year and she was nervous; she didn't want people to pity her only because she had lost her parents and she was the only who survived. Elena, her twin sister, and Jeremy, her younger brother who was starting his sophomore year at high school, had lost their parents too.

She couldn't understand why people were acting like she would break up at any moment; and again, she wasn't the only one who had lost her parents. She was glad that Elena was at her side. Nina and Elena were twins, yes, but before the accident Nina was the crazy twin; partying almost every night, drinking and having fun. While Elena was the serious twin. Sure, she was trying to have fun and lose control of her life for a night, but only because of Nina. Elena wanted Nina to be happy, that's why she went everywhere with Nina; and to keep an eye at her too. When Nina was drunk, she would do stupid things.

But, everything changed after the accident. Nina was released from the hospital four days after the accident, her wounds completely healed. That was a miracle, but Nina sometimes wished she would be the one who was dead and her parents would be alive. Nina spent almost every day after the accident inside of her house, reading books, writing at her diary or visiting her parents' tombs at the graveyard with Elena. They both didn't go to the summer cheer-leading camp with Bonnie and Caroline, their best-friends.

Nina had cut her hair and she was thinking about dying it red, but decided against it. Both Elena and Jenna told her that she was very beautiful and she didn't have to dye her hair to change her look. She had changed; she became a quite girl who didn't want to talk to anyone, except her family and Bonnie, all summer and now she had to face her good friends, Bonnie Benett and Caroline Forbes. Bonnie had visited Nina and Elena some times during summer vacation, and she tried to lighten both twin's mood. Nina and Elena appreciated Bonnie's effort the sisters were worried more for Jeremy than themselves.

When Nina was released from hospital and didn't come back to school, Jeremy was hooking up with his crush, Vicki Donovan, even if she was with Tyler Lockwood. Tyler was cheating on her and Vicki decided to do the same, but with someone who had feelings for her and it was obvious. Jeremy was high all the summer and that was Vicki's fault. She made him take drugs and Elena was furious about that, but Nina managed to calm her sister down and give Jeremy the summer to do whatever he wanted. It was his way dealing with their parents' death. But what Elena and Nina did not know was that he continued taking drugs.

"Nina?" Nina's head snapped towards her sister, who was leaning against the door-flame of her door, watching Nina with a concern look.

Nina shook her head to clear her mind with negative thoughts and closed her diary and stood up. She was wearing black jeans with a mint and blue sweater and her black converse. She put her brown leather diary at hr messenger bag with her school books and walked towards her old, brown vanity and looked at the pictures that were glued at the mirror; one was a family picture of her, Lena when they were six years old and Jeremy who was five years old and their parents hugging them. The second one was with Lena and Jeremy at the carnival when they were ten years old and Jeremy nine and the last one was with Lena and Bonnie two years ago, at the bonfire, hugging and laughing. She was so happy.

Elena sighed deeply and walked towards her twin sister, before Nina started crying again. She put her hands at Nina's shoulders and squeezed, telling her that she was there for her.

"You will be fine, Nin. You will see. You have me and Bonnie. Everything's gonna be okay." Elena reassured her and Nina relaxed a little. Then, Lena looked at the love dial pendant necklace that she had gotten as a birthday present three years ago. Nina never wore that necklace, but Lena guessed that it was a way for Nina to think that they were still there with her. She, then, looked at her twin's face and smiled when she saw Nina smiling at her.

"I know, Lena. I am fine, really. Now, come on. I am hungry and I want to drink my tea." Nina said and walked away from the vanity towards her messenger bag and took it from her bed and walked downstairs. Elena shook her head smiling at her sister and followed her.

As they walked downstairs, they saw their aunt Jenna running from one spot of the kitchen to the other, rumbling things.

"Toast! I can make toast!" Jenna said being nervous, as she was searching through the refrigerator and looked at us. Nina shook her head no and Elena moved to pour some coffee.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena answered and Nina rolled her eyes and moved towards the mug that contained tea.

"No, it's all about the tea, Elena." Nina said with a smirk and Jenna looked between the two girls with raised eye brows. Then, Jeremy walked inside the kitchen and smelled the air.

"Is there coffee?" he asked and walked towards Elena.

"Your first day at school and I am totally unprepared." Jenna said looking at her bag. Jeremy took Elena's mug and Elena rolled her eyes, while Nina was watching them with a smile.

"You know, you can have my coffee. I can pour some at another mug." Elena said sarcastically at Jeremy, who smiled and took a sip from the mug.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy replied and Nina laughed when she saw Elena's face. The three people at the kitchen looked at her with an amused expression. Nina placed her brown mug, which she had since she was ten years old, at the table and looked at them with an annoying expression. She threw her hands up and frowned.

"What?" Nina exclaimed because really, they were looking very surprised to hear her laugh. Jeremy looked proud that made his older sister to laugh while aunt Jenna and Elena were still cautious. Jenna shook her head and stood in front of the three teenagers holding money.

"Nothing. Launch money?" Jenna asked looking at Nina, then Elena and then Jeremy. Elena and Nina shook their heads.

"No, we're okay." Elena said at the same time Jeremy said, "Yeah, thanks" and took the money from Jenna.

"Anything else?" Jenna asked, thinking about everything that she had, and walked towards her bag again.

"A number two pencil? What am I missing?" she asked herself again.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Nina asked, remembering that aunt Jenna had said something about it. It was difficult for aunt Jenna to have a job and to be a guardian of three teenagers. Nina spent time with aunt Jenna; she was a cool person who understood Nina and Elena. Jenna couldn't understand what was happening to Jeremy. On the other hand, Jenna didn't know that little Jer was taking drugs. Elena and Nina decided to not tell her. They thought that by now, Jer would have stopped.

" I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" Jenna said looking at her watch. She removed her hair from her ponytail and tried to make it look presentable.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena said and aunt Jenna sighed in relief and nodded her head at Nina. Nina nodded her had in respond that she would be fine and looked at Jer and then raced towards the front door and walked away.

"You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy in a soft tone. Nina drank a sip from her hot tea and watched as Jeremy looked at her then at Elena and then scoffed.

"Don't start." he said and walked out of the kitchen drinking his coffee. Elena sighed and looked at Nina who was looking at Elena with a sympathetic look. Nina placed her mug down at the table and walked towards Elena. She placed on arm around Elena's shoulders and smiled at her.

"We can do this, Elena. Remember?" Nina asked and Elena nodded. Then, she kissed Nina's forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Nina exclaimed and Elena laughed. Nina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It took me hours to do this hairstyle!" Nina complained and Elena shook her head.

"Your hair is like that all the time, Nina!" Elena said and Nina scoffed, before dropping her arms and taking a sip from her tea. Elena opened her phone and read something. Nina turned around and saw at the news two people who were attacked by an animal yesterday night. Darren Malloy age 24 and Brooke age 22. Nina frowned because there haven't been an animal attacks these years. In fact, she couldn't remember any animal attack at Mystic Falls.

"Nina?" Elena's voice made Nina's gaze break from the TV and looked at her twin, drinking her tea. Elena put her phone at her bag and drank the rest of her coffee.

"Bonnie's outside. Come on." Elena said and Nina nodded, drinking the rest of her tea too. Then, she took the mugs that were left at the table and placed them at the sink. Someone had to wash the dishes.

"Nina!" Elena shouted annoyed. Nina rolled her eyes and took her bad from the floor and walked towards the front door.

"Coming! Jesus." she said and looked at herself one last time before walking out of the house and looking it. She saw Bonnie's blue car at the driveway and smiled happily. She couldn't believe that one car would make her smile. She had missed Bonnie's car and Bonnie herself. When Nina was was seated at the passenger seat and Elena behind her, Bonnie started the car and drove away from the Gilbert house.

* * *

Nina was looking outside at the scenery and Bonnie was talking to Elena. Or to both of them but Nine wasn't listening. She was thinking about school; what would she do when Matt would appear and ask her for another chance, again? or what would she say when people ask her how was she?

"Nina!" Bonnie called her and Nina's head snapped towards her good friend, who was looking at her with a annoyed yet worried look at her face.

"Sorry. Did it again, huh?" Nina smiled sheepishly at both Bonnie and Elena.

"Yeah, you did it again." Elena said and placed her hand at Nina's shoulder, reminding her that she wouldn't be alone.

"Anyways, you were saying..." Nina dragged the word 'saying' so that Bonnie would repeat what she was talking about.

"Yeah, okay. So, I was saying that Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . ." Bonnie was interrupted when a crow hit the window-shield and Nina screamed, holding her head just like her father had asked her to do four months ago.

When the car finally stopped, Nina was frozen at her seat, flashbacks from her accident kept coming into her mind. She didn't listen what was Elena or Bonnie saying, she felt like drowning all over again.

"Nina? Nina! Hey, hey Nina! I am here." Elena more freaked out about her sister than the whole thing. Nina was the one who was suffering from nightmares and she was frozen at her seat, holding her head in between her arms and screaming. Elena was afraid of her sister and both her and Bonnie were trying to relax her.

Nina removed her arms from her head and looked around her; she was not drowning; she was in the car still; Bonnie and Elena were trying to relax her. She looked at Elena and Bonnie and tried to smile.

"Nina, are you okay?" Bonnie asked again touching Nina's hands while Elena was massaging Nina's shoulders. Nina relaxed when she realized that she was not dying.

"It's okay. I am fine." Nina said but when she saw Elena's and Bonnie's look she rolled her eyes.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said and gave Nina a look that said how sorry she was. It was Bonnie's fault, of course.'That bird is dead!' , Nina thought. She shook her head and smiled at her best-friends.

"Really you guys! I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life!" Nina tried again and this time the girls sighed and Bonnie returned to her seat and continued driving but Elena's hands never left Nina's shoulders. And Nina was thankful for that because she needed someone to touch her and to talk to her right that moment, so she couldn't think that she was dreaming.

"Bonnie, predict something." Elena said, resting her head at Nina's left shoulder and moved her hand, so that she could hold Nina's. Bonnie looked at the twins and grinned, her fear away.

" I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you guys are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said and the three girls laughed. Nina had relaxed and smiled at her best-friend's attempt to lighten the spirits. And it worked.

None of the girls saw the craw sitting at the sign that said 'LAUREL Ave.' and watching them.

* * *

Nina, Bonnie and Elena were walking towards Bonnie's locker and watching the students. No one was dressed cool and no boy was actually hot to date. Not that both Nina and Elena wanted to date after what had happened and especially Elena; she didn't want another Tyler at her life.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a -" Bonnie stopped walking when they reached her locker and started opening it.

"— can I still say "tranny mess"?" she joked and opened the locker.

"Nope." Elena and Nina said at the same time and then laughed. It was cool having a twin.

"That's over." Elena continued the joke and then they laughed again. Nina was good so far. No one actually asked how was she, except from two or three kids.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said again with a smile, but that smile disappeared when she saw something behind Nina and Elena. The twins turned around and Nina's eyes locked with blue ones. Nina smiled a little and waved at him. Matt looked at Nina with a hurt expression but after one second it was gone and he looked at her with a cold one instead. Nina sighed deeply and watched as he took his books from his locker and then closed it and walking away. Nina sighed again and she felt Elena's arm around her shoulders.

"He hates me." Nina said her best-friends as she leaned against one locker with a sad expression. Nina and Matt were best-friends before they decided to be something else. And now, Matt can't even look at her.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie reassured her and Elena giggled, squeezing her shoulder.

"He won't be like that forever! Tyler still doesn't talk to me and I am suppose to be mad at him!" Elena said with a serious expression and Nina smiled at her a little.

"Nina! Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline Forbes, another good friend of Elena, Nina and Bonnie, came and hugged Elena for a two seconds and then took Elena's arm that was still resting at Nina's shoulder and let it fall at Elena's side and hugged Nina with a force and for about five or so seconds. None of the twins talked with Caroline the summer, only Bonnie. Caroline was worried about the twins, but Nina wasn't sure if it was real.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline said and pulled away from Nina as Nina rolled her eyes. Elena was about to answer but Caroline beat her.

"How are they? Are they good?" Caroline let go of Nina and stood in between Elena and Nina, and asked Bonnie, like the twins weren't there. Nina rolled her eyes again and pursed her red lips together. It was good having natural red lips; she hated lipsticks and stuff like that. 'Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for calling Care' , Nina thought but let it go. She didn't want to fight at the first day of her junior year.

"Caroline, we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you." instead she answered like she would have answered any other person.

"Really?" Caroline asked, not believing her. 'Oh, Jesus! Someone, anyone, take her away from me!' , Nina thought again and Elena realized Nina's expression and decided to interfere.

"Yes. Much better." Elena said and Caroline looked between Lena and Nina and then hugged both of them. 'Damn, she's strong.' , that cheer-leading camp did work.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline said in a sympathetic tone. Nina looked at Bonnie for her, narrowing her eyes to show her friend that she was angry. Nina loved hugs, but after the accident the only people who hugged her were her family and Bonnie. 'Take her away from me' Nina mouthed at Bonnie and Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, Caroline." Bonnie said and thank Goodness, Caroline let go of them and looked at the three girls. Nina gave her a fake smile and and Caroline looked at Nina's outfit. Nina then rolled her eyes when she saw Care frown a little.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline asked them and grinned.

"Okay, yeah." Elena and Bonnie answered. Nina just nodded and looked at her black nails. Caroline left, still wearing her grin and Nina sighed in relief. She looked at her best-friends who were smirking and shook her head.

"No comment, please." Nina said and started walking.

"We're not going to say anything." Bonnie and Elena said at the same time and raised their hands in mock surrender.

"Oh yes you are! That's why I told you no comment!" Nina said frustrated with Caroline. She was fine just five minutes ago. But now, she was upset. The girls laughed and Nina glared at both of them, who were walking at right and left side of her. She sighed and continued walking.

As the three girls were walking outside of the school office, Bonnie grabbed Nina's left hand and stopped her, causing Elena to stop walking as well. Both twins looked at Bonnie with confused expressions, while Bonnie was showing them something. Or someone.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie wondered and Nina and Elena looked inside the school office to see a tall guy with blond hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. They couldn't see his face, but Nina was sure that he looked hot.

"All we see is back." Elena replied with raised eyebrows. Nina nodded but she tilted her head at the side and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Yeah, but it's a hot back!" Bonnie said still looking at the new boy. Nina and Elena laughed and Nina saw that the boy turned his head slightly to side, like he was listening to their conversation. Then, the boy took his sunglasses off and looked at the secretary and Nina frowned when she noticed how the secretary's eyes never looked away from the boy. And then, she smiled and looked at the papers again.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said having a look of concentration on her face. Nina giggled and shook her head. She noticed her brother walking towards the boys bathroom and sighed when she saw his eyes. He was still on drugs! She couldn't believe it!

"I'll be right back." she said at her sister and Bonnie, who were talking about Bonnie's psychic abilities. She rushed towards the boys bathroom and found Jeremy looking at the mirror.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" she heard a boy saying but she didn't comment and walked towards Jeremy with a furious expression at her face. She grabbed his face with force and made him look at her eyes. She gritted her teeth and let go of his face. He was still on drugs! And whatever he was using at his eyes was working and that's how she nor Elena nor Jenna could find out that he was high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned!" she said to him with a disbelief look and crossed her arms, her stone face never breaking. Just then, the boys bathroom door opened and in walked Elena looking confused.

"What's wrong? Jeremy?" Elena asked, noticing how angry her twin was. Jeremy opened his mouth to answer but Nina beat him. She wasn't going to let that go that easily. Maybe Jeremy was more afraid of Elena than her.

"He is stoned, Lena! Can you believe him?" Nina exclaimed, raising her hands up. Lena raised her eyebrows and looked at Jeremy with the same expression Nina had.

"Really, Jeremy? I thought that you stopped doing that two weeks ago!" Lena said and immediately regretted it.

"Two weeks ago?!" Nina screamed at them, making the two boys who were watching the whole scene leave. Nina was hurt. Lena, her twin sister, had kept a secret the whole summer a secret that Jeremy was taking drugs. Nina thought that Jeremy had stopped taking them when school was over.

"Nina, let me-" Lena began apologizing, but Jeremy cut her off.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, feeling angry with his sisters.

"I am not stoned guys! Jesus." he said and Lena looked at her sister with a worried expression. She knew how serious these things were for Nina. She almost died four months ago and Lena was stupid enough to let Jeremy deal with his problem this way. Now, she regretted leaving him take drugs the whole summer. Nina moved towards Jeremy and started searching him. She was going to find the drugs and burn them. Then, she was going to kill her sister and then Jeremy. Oh, she was very angry with them that moment.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" she asked him, still searching him. Jeremy shoved her hands away fro him and looked at her starting to become real angry.

"Stop, alright?! You need to chill yourself, alright?" he asked and looked at Elena for some help, but Elena just shook her head. She was siding with her sister in this. She didn't know that he was still on drugs. And she needed to talk with Nina after this. Oh, she was dead.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk?" Nina asked him and starting searching him again.

"Dude, you are so cool." she said sarcastically and Jeremy shoved again her hands from him but with force this time.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy exclaimed and tried to keep Nina's hands off of him. It wasn't working, because Nina was becoming angrier every second that passed. She stopped and looked at her younger brother; how did all of these happened? These things were making her wish that she died in that car accident instead of her parents.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I thought that you stopped this, but now, I am done watching you destroy yourself." Nina said with a calmer voice. Jeremy decided that he had enough of his sister for one day and stood up to leave. But no, Nina was still there and she wasn't going to let that go. She moved in front of him and shoved him, making him sit where he was sat before.

" No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she said and she made it clear by looking at his eyes. Just then, a toilet flushed and a boy walked outside. The boy looked between the three siblings with a weird look and closed the door behind him. Nina sighed and backed away from Jeremy, not knowing what to tell him. She was so hurt that her little brother was doing that and on top of that, her twin sister knew about this. Elena saw that Nina was trying to control herself and moved forward, taking Nina's place and talking to Jeremy with a more soft voice.

"Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena tried and for a second, Jeremy didn't replied and that made Nina believe that he was going to listen to her. But no, Jeremy just stood up and shoved Elena to the side, so he could walk away.

"I don't need this." he said and looked at both his older sisters. When Jeremy was gone, Elena walked towards her sister and tried to touch her. Nina moved aside and Elena sighed.

"Nina-" Elena tried again but Nina shook her head.

"Not now Elena. I am still angry I don't want to fight with you." Nina said and Elena nodded, happy that they would could later. Nina sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Let's go." Nina said and walked outside of the bathroom. She was searching for Bonnie and as she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oh my God I'm-", she started apologizing but stopped when she saw the person's eyes looking at her. Green eyes. Dirty blond hair. Full lips that were looking very soft.

"-Sorry," Nina breathed and the new boy blinked a few times, looking at her eyes, face and hair. His eyes showed confusion and wonder.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" he asked and for a moment she forgot that she had a voice. He was actually looking at her with an amused expression and tried to cover his smile.

'What the hell? Where was this guy?' Nina shook her head and looked at Elena who was still inside of the men's bathroom, smirking at her little sister. Elena, then, looked at the new boy and watched as his eyes never felt her sister. He, then, looked towards Elena and he looked at her with the same confused expression. Elena had to admit that he was very handsome. Probably the most handsome boy in Mystic Falls. His gaze then moved to Nina and thy locked eyes.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." Nina felt like the most stupid girl on the planet! 'Um, I was jut, um- I was just- It's a long story. really Nina? It's a long story? I know that he is the most handsome boy you have ever seen, but come on! You are embarrassing yourself, for God's shake!' The boy then, gave her a warm smile and moved to the left so she could walk and she did the same. Elena giggled, seeing her sister smiling like that. Then, the new boy moved to the right and Nina did the same thing. The twins giggled and the boy stopped and watched her for a little while, then he moved completely away from her so she could pass.

"Thank you." Nina smiled and the boy watched as she looked behind her and Elena walked forward, linking her arms with Nina and walking away, not not before looking at the new boy for the last time. The boy could only stare at her curly brown hair and only one sentence could form into his mind.

'They look exactly like her'.

* * *

"Nina, what was that?" Elena exclaimed and jumped clapping her hands like a 5-year-old kid at Christmas. Nina shook her had but couldn't stop herself from smiling. A real smile. She pointed a finger at her twin and tried to not smile.

"I am still angry at you, miss. The fact that we just met the new guy who is the most handsome and gentleman boy I've seen doesn't change anything." Nina really tried not to smile. But that didn't work, because after two seconds she smiled and that made Elena smile too.

"Oh my God! You just... were all googly eyes with him for about three minutes and you like him!" Elena exclaimed and Nina slapped her hand at her twin's mouth. Some students that were passing by listened and looked at them with a weird look. Yeah, no more pity. But she preferred a weird look towards her than a look of pity.

"Elena! Could you just shut up already!" Nina said through gritted teeth. Elena nodded and Nina could feel a smile spreading at her sister's mouth under her hand. She shook her head and let her hand fall at her side.

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Nina asked, hoping that Elena got the message. The new boy may was handsome and very cute, she vowed no more romance, no more boys and problems. Just school and family. Nothing else. 'Why does that sounds like a terrible lie?', she asked herself and narrowed her eyes, focusing at Elena.

"I told her that we would meet her at History. Why? Want to tell her about your little crush?" Elena asked wiggling her eyebrows. Nina groaned and took Elena's hand and dragged her towards History class, where Mr. Tanner was teaching. Nina hated that guy. She didn't know why, but she just did. Elena laughed and complained about how Nina was dragging her and the only thing that Nina could do was push students and walk faster towards the classroom. 'Why, why do I have this twin?' .

When they reached the classroom the bell had rang twice and they quickly made their way inside, not wanting to upset Tanner at their first day. Nina noticed Bonnie and smiled but then she noticed Matt at the end of the classroom and her smile faded. She couldn't help but feel very bed for what happened, and it wasn't even her fault. She couldn't really remembered what had happened at the bonfire four months ago but she knew that it wasn't her fault and it involved a girl. Nina walked towards Bonnie only to find that the seat at Bonnie's right was occupied by Elena. Nina gave her a glare but Elena smiled, like the innocent girl she was. Nina sighed and walked towards behind Bonnie and the only available seat, which was next to the new boy. They stared at each other for some seconds but a cough made her jump and blush. What was happening to her? She vowed no boys and no romance. How could this boy who hasn't even met him make her feel like that? All sweaty hands, heart beating faster, blushing like a mad woman... She sat down and placed her messenger bag at her feet. She grabbed a pencil and a notebook and started sketching, not noticing the two boys who were staring at her; the one with adoration yet confusion and the other with hurt and anger, but not only towards her.

"Good morning class. Today, we will talk about our home, Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner walked in the classroom and placed his bag at the desk. He, then, paced around the room, starting his speech, "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then, Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." As Mr. Tanner talked about Mystic Falls, Nina couldn't help but tilt her head at the side and look at the new boy, whose name was still unknown, through her messy curls. She stared at him for about two seconds and then, as if she had called him, called him, he turned his head and stared at her too. Nina's face flushed red and looked down, not being able to hide a smile. Bonnie and Elena saw that and they were texting each other saying how cute they looked.

That didn't go unnoticed by the blonde guy at the end of the classroom and he gritted his teeth, looking at the couple with hatred. Nina felt her phone vibrating at her thigh and took her phone out of her pocket, looking at Tanner. She wanted her cell phone. It was a text from Bonnie: **"HAWT-E. STARING U."** Nina shook her head with a smile a her face and blushed even more. She was feeling very hot suddenly and her curls were very messy and like curtains down her chest and shoulders. She pushed her curls back and leaned over her desk and smiled at Bonnie and Elena, who were watching them and not Tanner. Bonnie smirked and winked at Nina, and that made Nina blush more. She hated when she was blushing. And she never did blush for boys.

She didn't look at the new boy, though. But the new boy was looking only her. Sometimes, he would stare at Elena too. But for the most time, he was _observing_ Nina Gilbert.

* * *

After the school day ended, Bonnie, Elena and Nina met outside of the school, making plans for that night.

"Okay, Bonnie. We will be there. Just so you know, I am drinking tea, nothing else." Nina said, making sure her diary was at her messenger bag. Both Elena and Bonnie scoffed at that and rolled their eyes.

"What is it with you and tea?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"What? Can't a girl love tea? The one twin loves coffee, and the other loves tea. Easy." Nina replied, closing her bag and smiling at her friends.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Be careful; I don't want you drunk." Bonnie joked and Elena laughed. Nina hit Bonnie's shoulder and smiled.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Bonnie faked that she was hurt and rubbed her shoulder. Then, she smiled like the evil Queen and leaned forward, closer to Nina.

"Be careful, now that I have powers I would transform you into a pig." Bonnie joked again and both Elena and Nina joined laughing.

"Oh my God! That was soo epic!" Elena exclaimed and hugged Bonnie and her sister, who were still laughing. Nina looked at her twin like she was crazy. Whatever.

"Okay, okay, guys!" Nina tried shoving Elena and Bonnie off of her and then she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"We need to visit the cemetery, but we'll meet you at the Grill at eight, okay?" Nina said to Bonnie, who sobered and nodded. Then, she kissed Elena and Nina at the cheek and waved at them, walking towards her blue car. Nina sighed and looked at her twin.

"Ready, twin?" Nina asked and Elena nodded, holding her hand.

"Let's go then." Nina said and together, they walked towards the cemetery, to visit their parents.

* * *

As they passed the gates of the cemetery, a crow made a noise that made Nina stop and look around her for a while.

"Come on, Nina. We have to be home soon." Elena said, still holding Nina's hand and waiting for her twin to start walking again. Elena knew that this would be difficult for Nina. It was difficult for her. But she couldn't and wouldn't do anything without her sister; she had promised to herself to look after her. Sometimes, Nina acted very strange; looking lost, crying while she slept, not eating for weeks. It worried her very much. And now, they had to deal with Jeremy too. She didn't know what to do with Jeremy; how do you help a 15-year-old kid who was stoned almost all the time? How do you help your twin sister who is lost?

Nina sighed and nodded at Elena. Then, she started walking again and they didn't say a word until they reached their parents graves. Elena and Nina sighed shakily and they both sat down facing their parents' grave.

Nina sighed again and rested her head behind at a grave, thinking of what to write. Elena was already writing at her diary.

_Dear Diary: I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks", at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. Except Lena. And Bonnie. Of course they would notice when I lie; they are my best-friends. When someone asks, "How are you?" they really don't want an answer. And the other thing; I jumped at the new boy today. Literally. I was walking out of the men's bathroom and he was just there, like waiting for me. He is the most handsome and polite boy I've ever met. Matt hates me. He doesn't even look at me. What am I suppose to do?_

A crow appeared at a grave, his gaze fixed on Nina. She coughed and looked at Elena, who was looking at the bird with a confused look.

"Okay. Hi bird." Elena waved at the crow, but the bird's eyes never left Nina. Nina giggled and looked at Elena like she was a crazy woman.

"Really? 'Okay. Hi bird.'?" Nina mocked Elena who threw a leaf at her, making Nina laugh harder. Elena was weird and awkward sometimes. But Nina was ten times more weird and more awkward than Elena. And that's why they were twins. Nina looked at the bird again and this time, it's head tilted to the side, making Nina's eyes widen in fear.

"Okay, that's- that's not creepy or anything." and just like that, a fog appeared at the cemetery and circled Nina and Elena. Elena stood up and moved closer to Nina, watching around her. But Nina had her eyes fixed at the crow which was still watching her and making the noises a crow would make, its eyes dark and never leaving hers.

"Okay, Nina get up. We're leaving." Elena said and got up, picking her diary and putting it inside her bag. Something was going on there and she had a fear... She had learn to trust her fears. Elena walked at the bird and waved her hand, trying to make the bird go away.

"Shoo! Shoo, you stupid bird!" she muttered the last words. Nina felt relieved when the bird flew away.

"That's what I thought." Elena said with a proud look on her face. Nina shook her head and turned around to pick her bag. She gasped when she saw the crow resting at the grave she was resting seconds ago. Elena appeared at her side and took Nina's bag, placing it at her sister's arms. The creepy crow was still watching the girls, and Nina was wondering if this was the same crow that hit Bonnie's window-shield.

"Come on Nina, no time to communicate with the animals." Elena muttered and grabbed Nina's hand, dragging her away from the crow. The cemetery looked very creepy. Creepy as horror movies creepy. The fog was making it a little difficult to see, but Nina trusted Elena as to where they were going. Nina never was good with directions; she was lost so many times. The night that the accident happened, she was lost. But then, she was walking towards her parents' car and she was confused, because she was walking towards the other direction.

The twins were practically running now, trying to get away from the cemetery. Nina's cheeks were flushing red because of the sudden cold and she wished she had brought a jacket with her. She tried to not fall at the many branches and leaves that were messing with her black converse and she was trying to not let her bag fall. She turned her head around, she didn't know why she did that, and let a gasp of fear when she saw a man behind an angel statue. It was getting dark down and when Elena heard Nina gasp, she ran like the girl who was trying to not get caught by her murderer. Nina let out a cry when she fall down, feeling a pain at her knee and chin. Elena turned around just in time to see Nina fall down and gasped. She quickly helped Nina stand at her feet and took her hand again, ready to run. Nina's wounds would be taken care off later.

But they didn't go far; just as they turned around, they found the new boy standing there, a look of concern at his face and he was looking at Nina. Then, he looked at Elena for two seconds and then back at Nina, who was breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill me, Lena?" Nina threw her hands up in the air, looking at Elena with fear. She didn't know what was going on, but Elena wanted to leave from that place. She, then, noticed the new boy and she blushed. Here she was, screaming at her twin sister like a crazy kid, while the hottest boy ever was watching. 'High five, cool kid.'

"Hey." new boy said with a warm smile, but the look on his face didn't change.

"Hi." both twins said at the same time and new guy looked at them.

"You okay?" he asked Nina with a soft, worried voice that made Nina's insides melt.

"Where you following us?" Elena's voice was shaken up a little, but she managed to make it sound like she wasn't just running from a creepy moment at the cemetery. The new guy was now confused and looked at Elena, tilting his head at the side.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just- I saw Nina fall." Stefan replied and then he thought, We haven't introduced yet, they would think I am a creepy teenage. Both Elena and Nina looked at with with a suspicious look; how did he know Nina's name?

"How did you know her name?" Elena asked, not leaving Nina to ask the questions, and crossed her hands at her chest. Nina looked at her twin, looking all bad ass. She hide her smile and looked at the new boy- seriously she had to know his name; she couldn't call him forever 'the new boy' or 'the handsome and polite new guy'. It was weird. Anyways, the boy was looking at her and smiled when he saw that she was looking at him.

"Everyone knows the Gilbert twins here. I overheard some students talking about you two. Plus, we have some classes together." Stefan replied, not being able to take his eyes off of Nina. Why was he drawn to Nina and not to Elena? They were both identical. Maybe because Nina looked exactly the same she looked years ago. Or maybe because she had something that made him drawn to her and not to Elena.

"Where you following us?" Elena asked again, this time being more annoyed than afraid. What if this guy here was the guy that was behind that statue? Yes, Elena saw the man too, but was too occupied running to gasp or to make any other noise. The new kid shook his head and looked at Elena.

"I told you, I saw Nina fall and I came to see if she was alright." the way he said her name made her melt. He looked at Elena for some seconds and Nina was suddenly jealous of her twin sister. She slapped herself for that emotion; what the hell was wrong with her? Being jealous of her own twin sister? Because of a guy? Nina shook her head and turned around, looking at the trees, giving some time to Elena and new kid. She really didn't want romance that moment. Maybe Elena would want to.

That movement made Stefan look at Nina and noticed that her back was turned over, so he couldn't see her face. Even if Elena was in front of him and looked exactly like Nina, he wanted to look at Nina's face; with the curls, the red lips, the scar just above her left eyebrow and her bangs all over her face. Suddenly, he understood that the twins were so much different; while Elena was very bossy and making sure her sister was safe, Nina was the calm and quiet one. Just like himself.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena's cold voice brought him back to earth. He heard Nina's giggle and smiled a little. Nina walked away from them and towards an old tree, which was small and all alone. She felt like that sometimes. She scratched her chin because it was itching and winced and looked at her fingers seeing blood.

"Nina? You alright?" Elena came behind her and made Nina turn around to face her. Elena sighed and gave Nina a sad smile.

"I'm fine. Yeah." Nina replied with a smile and saw that Stefan was walking towards them, looking at Nina with a small smile. He hadn't smelt the blood yet, because he was to occupied observing her to smell it. Elena looked between the two of them and smiled before patting Nina's back.

"O-ka-y. You know what... I'm- I'm gonna wait for you there, by the old oak tree." Elena said to Nina, but noticed that she hadn't heard a word and chuckled. As Elena left her side and the new boy walked towards her, she couldn't help but wonder how soft his lips were... She was a creepy person.

"Hi." the boy said.

"Hi." Nina replied shyly.

"I'm Stefan." finally! She knew his name. She shook his hand and noticed that it was warm and soft, but big. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am Nina. But you already know that." she muttered the last sentence and looked down at their hands, which were still locked together. She liked that feeling; she hadn't felt this way with Matt. Stefan chuckled and that made her look at him, the curls making it difficult. He moved his other hand and pushed her bangs out of her face, because it was annoying; he wanted to see her pale, soft face. Nina's breath hitched and looked at his lips to his eyes and blushed when she saw that he was watching her.

She, then, wanting to change the subject, noticed a beautiful blue ring with a capital 'S' at the middle and decided that that would be a good subject.

"Nice ring." she complimented, and her cheeks flushed again when she saw him looking down at the hand his ring was; the same hand it was wrapped around her small one. He let go of it quickly and rubbed his ring. She felt disappointed that his hand wasn't wrapped around hers anymore, but she quickly dismissed that thought.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" he asked, looking at her with a smile. He was so close and the only thing he wanted was to hug her and held her close. But he would frighten her away and he didn't want that. He would earn her trust and be with her. He knew that she felt the affection from the way her eyes were shining and the way her smile was so big that he could was overwhelmed.

Nina shook her head quickly and said, " Oh, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings, and then there is that." she chuckled and he frowned suddenly. Oh no, she said something wrong? 'Where is Elena? I need Elena to rescue me now!'

"Uh, did you hurt yourself? When you fell?" he asked with a serious expression. Nina shook her head and then she remembered her wounds.

"Yeah actually I hurt my chin..." she said pointing at her chin and then she walked towards a broken tree and sat down, pulling her pant leg and saw a cut gushing blood. Oh, God. She hated blood.

"Wow. Would you look at that. That is not pretty. Not pretty at all." Nina said and tried to make the cut stop bleeding. She noticed that Stefan had his back turned and she guessed that he didn't like blood too.

"Are you okay? Stefan?" she asked and tried to stop the bleeding again.

"You should go. Take care of that." Stefan was talking but his voice was somehow... strange. Nina frowned and said, "Really it's-" she stopped talking when she saw that he wasn't there anymore. "-nothing." she breathed and put her pant leg back down.

"Well... that went _well._" she muttered to herself, before taking her bag from the ground and walking towards the big oak tree, where she knew Elena was waiting. She needed a long, hot bath.


	3. Chapter one: Pilot (Part 2)

Hey guys! So, I wanted to thank those you reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I really didn't think that you would like it. Put I promise that this story is not like the others. So, thank you again. You put a smile on my face today, even if it seems like I'm over-reacting. Thank you. Sorry for mistakes and grammar spelling. Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Chapter One: Pilot **

**PART TWO**

After one hour of relaxing at her hot bath, Nina decided to get dressed and to head over at the Grill, where her sister, Elena, and her friends were waiting for her; Bonnie and Caroline. She didn't want to go; she just wanted to stay home, with a mug of chocolate and a novel to read. But no, Elena and Jenna were the most annoying people when it came to going out and Nina didn't want to. So, she decided to wear comfy blacks leggings, a black crop top with her black converse and her dry curls into a messy bun with a black leather jacket. She sighed when she looked at herself at the vanity mirror; she had dark circles under her chocolate brown eyes and she looked tired.

She picked her black messenger bag off her bed and walked downstairs, where Jenna was sitting in front of the TV and muttering curses. Nina frowned when she noticed that Jenna was upset and the TV was off.

"What are you doing?" she said and Jenna yelped and jumped at the sound of her teasing voice. She looked at her niece, who was smirking, and put her hand at her heart, trying to relax.

"Jesus, Nina! Why can't you make noises or something so that I would know that you are here!" Jenna exclaimed and returned at the TV saying to herself, "It's probably something twins do". Nina giggled and walked towards her aunt, making noises with her sneakers this time. Jenna looked at her with raised eyebrows and Nina shrugged.

"So, the TV?" Nina asked and Jenna sighed.

"Yeah, it doesn't working. Again." Jenna said annoyed. This was the fourth time in one week that their TV wasn't working.

"Well, we have to buy a new one then." Nina said and patted Jenna shoulder. Jenna glared at her and pushed her towards the front door.

"Aren't you going to the Grill?" Jenna said and Nina pushed her back and straighten her back.

"Okay, okay. God!" Nina muttered and turned around and opened the door. She shook her head and walked outside and towards the Grill, where her friends were waiting for her.

"Wait, wait!" Jenna shouted and Nina stopped and looked behind her.

"I got this." Jenna said and then cleared her throat and straighten her back, looking all bossy. Nina raised her eyebrows. 'I have a weird family', she thought.

"Don't be out late. It's a school night." Jenna said, her voice changing into a serious one. Nina giggle and gave her thumbs up.

"Well done, aunt Jenna!" she giggled again and Jenna closed the door behind her, shaking her head.

* * *

When she opened the door at the Grill, a warm wind rushed through her; it was cold outside and she regretted wearing only a a crop top and leather jacket. But she was too bored to search for anything else. She spotted her friends at one of the wooden picnic tables and she raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw that Stefan, the new boy, who had disappeared when he saw her wound at the leg two hours ago, was sitting across Elena and Bonnie, next to Caroline. When the door behind her closed Stefan's eyes found hers and he smiled, a big warm smile that made her blush but couldn't stop the grin that spread at her face.

She walked towards the table and smiled at her friends.

"Took you long enough..." Elena said and smiled, then winked. Nina rolled her eyes and looked around, trying to find an empty chair to sit, because there was no room for a fifth member. Elena pushed Bonnie to the side and made room for her sister, who had a flushed face and a silly smile at her red lips.

"Come here." Bonnie said and Nina sat down next to her sister and left her bag on the floor.

"You're freezing." Elena noticed and rubbed her hands at Nina's arms, trying to warm her. She was so cute that moment; face flushed, red lips parted, brown eyes rolling and the bangs that escaped her messy bun framing her heart shaped face. Elena giggled at the thought and Nina smiled.

"Yeah, well I was stupid enough to wear this." Nina said and rubbed her hands together before pointing at her jacket and top. Elena and Bonnie nodded and Nina turned her head towards the bar, where she saw Matt watching them, but when they locked eyes he quickly looked away and turned his back at her, blocking her view. He still hated her. She sighed and looked at Stefan, who was watching her. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she blushed even more and Stefan gave her a sad smile which meant only something; he knew what was going on between her and Matt.

"You want a chocolate?" Stefan asked, and Nina looked at him with surprise. 'Wow, I didn't expect that." she thought and smiled at him.

"Yeah, thank you." she nodded and Stefan nodded too, before sliding out of the table and walking towards the bar, where Matt was.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed and Nina looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked sheepishly, because she knew that Bonnie and Caroline and Elena had seen them.

"You are totally into him! That was like... watching 'The Notebook all over again!'" Bonnie said and laughed and the twins laughed too. Only Caroline had a bitter smile at her face. Nina sobered and looked at her friend with raised eyebrows.

"Did... something happened?" Nina asked and looked between the three girls sitting at the table. Elena and Bonnie shook their heads but Caroline scoffed.

"He was like... asking me to go out with him and then you came over and boom! He is yours!" Caroline said and regretted her words, but it was the truth; she was sure that he was going to ask her out. But, no... Nina had to come and steal him from her. Nina opened her mouth at surprise and Elena and Bonnie looked at Caroline with angry expressions; she was at her world.

"This is how you feel?" Nina whispered but Caroline heard and then guilt appeared at her face and she was going to apologize to her good friend but Stefan appeared with Nina's hot chocolate and placed it in front of her. Nina's eyes never left Caroline's but then gritted her teeth and looked at the brown mug, smelling the sweet aroma. Stefan looked between the girls and could feel the tension between them; Elena's arms were still wrapped around her sister's shoulders, Bonnie was looking at her coffee and Caroline looking at her coffee too.

"Something happened?" Stefan asked and looked at Nina again, who raised her head and looked at Stefan with a sad smile and shook her head. He knew what had happened, of course. Even if he was at the other side of the shop, his hearing was fixed at the table.

"No, everything's fine, Stefan. Thank you." she raised her mug and smiled at him again, before taking a sip from her chocolate.

"So, Stefan was telling us about himself when you came." Elena said trying to lighten the mood. And it worked, because Nina smiled at her then grinned at Stefan.

"Too tell." she said and Stefan chuckled.

"Okay. Um... I was born here but moved when I was still young. I live at the Boarding House with my uncle Zach and I am seventeen." Nina giggled and took another sip.

"Parents?" she asked and saw how Stefan smiled sadly.

"No, passed away." he said and Nina opened her mouth and stared at him.

"Oh.. I-I am sorry. I didn't..." she trailed off but Stefan shook his head, still wearing a sad smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Stefan replied and then Bonnie decided to ask him, "Any siblings?". Stefan again shook his head and looked at her.

"None that I talk to." he answered and the girls nodded. 'So, he has siblings but doesn't talk to them. I bet they are all very handsome, like him.' Nina thought and blushed again.

"So, Stefan..." Caroline said with flirting voice at Stefan and Nina widen her eyes. 'She really feels that way', she thought and shook her head.

"If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow night." Caroline continued and glanced at Nina and back at Stefan.

"It's a back to school thing at falls." Bonnie explained and Stefan nodded. Nina couldn't understand why Stefan was interested in her and not her sister or Caroline. They both were more beautiful than her, even if she and Elena had the same features, but Nina had more curves and a size bigger at the chest, which was proud of.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked looking at Nina. Nina let her mug down at the table and looked at Caroline who looked away, obviously being angry that Stefan was noticing Nina and not her. 'Well, I am not going to let a boy ruin my friendship', Nina thought and shook her head.

"No, I-I don't think I will-" Nina started saying and from the look on Stefan's face he was obviously disappointed that she wasn't going to be there.

"Of course she is. She wouldn't miss that." Elena said with a smile and nodded at Nina.

"Yeah, she will be there." Bonnie added, much to Caroline's anger. Nina looked at her friends on more time and then at Stefan, who was pleading with his eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"I will be there." she smiled at him and saw how relaxed he became after her answer.

"Um... Caroline, come with us at the bar to get some drinks." Bonnie said, deciding that Nina and Stefan some time alone together. Elena nodded her head and removed her arms from around Nina. Nina looked at them with a suspicious look while Caroline looked confused.

"But I am drinking coffee." she said, not really understanding that it was a plan. Bonnie grabbed her hand and dragged her up and walked towards the bar.

"Now, Caroline." she said. Elena smiled at her sister and Stefan and followed her friends. Nina shook her head and took another sip from the hot chocolate. She was relaxing, yeah. Stefan looked at Nina again and she blushed.

"I... I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange." Stefan said and then winced at the word 'strange'. Nina shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I get it; blood makes you squeamish. I fainted the first time that I scratched my leg and saw blood dripping from my wound." she joked and they both laughed. It was true; Elena and Nina were searching for Jeremy around their old tree-house and then Jeremy screamed and came from behind Nina and she screamed too, grabbing a bat and tried to hit him, not knowing it was her little brother being stupid. But, she just tripped over a net and fell on the floor, where little plastic soldiers were laying and cried, then fainted when she saw the blood at her knees. Nina winced at the memory.

"Um... Some-Something like that. How's you leg? And- And your chin?" Stefan asked and tried not to look at the small wound under her chin when she raised her head and touched the dried blood. She had forgotten about that small wound but it was alright now and she didn't care.

"Oh, it's fine. Nothing serious." Nina smiled and took another sip. Stefan smiled too and then remembered something that had brought with him. He pulled it out of his bag and placed it in front of her. Nina's eyes widen in horror when she saw the brown leather cover. She froze and looked at Stefan, who had an amused smile at his face.

'It isn't funny, new boy. I wrote about you in there. I swear, if you read it...', Nina thought but was interrupted by Stefan's voice.

"I didn't read it, you know. I wouldn't want someone I barely knew to read my diary." he explained and Nina nodded her hand and touched the leather cover, bringing it closer to her. She, then, frowned and looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"You keep a diary?" she asked, her voice a tease. Stefan chuckled and looked at her face again. She was very beautiful like that. He shook his head and locked his eyes with Nina again.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird. But if I don't it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." he answered sincerely. Nina nodded, because she felt the same thing. But nothing had changed since the accident. Well, until now. She smiled at him again and nodded, grateful that he found it and didn't read it.

"Well, Stefan, thank you for finding it and not reading it." she said and Stefan nodded.

"It's nothing, really." he answered and after some comfortable seconds, he looked at her again.

"So... you will be there tomorrow night, right?" he asked and hoped she hadn't changed her mind. He wanted to be near her. He needed to be near her. Nina sighed and took another sip and then looked at Caroline who was looking at them like a hawk, ready to attack her with her claws. She shook her head again and looked at Stefan.

"I really don't know. I just... it's kinda strange to have fun after all these months of being inside and-" she stopped when she noticed how she sounded. "God, stop mopping around the new, hot guy!' she thought and cleared her mind.

"Never mind. I don't want to look like a depressed teenager." she said and took a sip from her mug, her hands securing the mug. Stefan shook his head and automatically reached forward and placed his big hands around her smaller ones and smiled at her.

"You don't look like a depressed teenager. You look like a strong one, if my opinion counts." he said softly to her and Nina froze there, looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. Then, she looked at their hands and repeated his words 'You look like a strong one'. She looked like a strong teenager. She looked at him, blushing.

"Thank you. And yes, it counts." she answered after some seconds. Her gaze left Stefan's and she pulled away form his warm hands when she saw a very very pissed off Caroline walking towards them, with Elena and Bonnie following looking sympathetic. Nina sighed because she knew what was going to happen and she didn't need that. She stood up and put her diary at her bag and looked at Stefan.

"I am sorry, but I have to go home." she said and he nodded, standing up as well.

"It's alright. I understand. You want me to walk with you?" he asked and Caroline appeared in between them, smiling at Stefan.

"No, but you can walk me home." she said and looked at Nina, who nodded at Stefan.

"It's okay, Bonnie will take us home." she answered and looked at Bonnie who nodded as she put her coat on. Elena was at Nina's side in seconds and smiled at Stefan.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Stefan. We will see you tomorrow then." Elena said and linked arms with Nina.

"I will see you tomorrow." Stefan said and bowed his head a little, looking at Nina, like he was talking to only her.

"Okay, goodnight girls!" Caroline said and dragged Stefan out of the Grill. Nina sighed and turned around only to bumped into another boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh. Hey." Nina said and smiled awkwardly at her ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Matt stood frozen and was looking at Nina with wide eyes, beers at his hands.

"Hey." he finally said and after some seconds, turned away and walked away from her. Nina sighed again and felt Elena's hand rubbing her shoulder.

"He hates me guys!" she groaned and Bonnie and Elena giggled.

"No, he doesn't. He is just pissed that you were all googly eyes with the new hotter guy." Bonnie answered and Nina looked at her, frowning.

"He told you that?" she asked and Bonnie nodded her head yes. Then, she shook her head no.

"Is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Nina said with a smirk. Bonnie scoffed and playfully shoved her. Nina giggled again and walked out of the Grill and towards Bonnie's blue car at the parking lot, no one noticed a dark shadow creeping from behind a black car and watching them with a crow at his shoulder.

* * *

Nina was very tired the next day. She was sitting at the History class, being bored and ready to sleep. She stayed up all night thinking about the mystery new hot guy named Stefan Salvatore and where did he go after the grill with Caroline. Caroline wasn't a saint; but Stefan was a guy too and she knew that guys weren't very patient and were very horny at this age. Both Tyler and Matt were, but thankfully Elena and Nina didn't go so far. Matt and Nina were dating for years, but she was never ready. They would make out but that was it. And Elena... well, Tyler tried to make a move but Elena just pulled away and sometimes she had to slap him because he was too persisted. Well, now he had a new toy to play with.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner continued his lesson and Nina sighed softly. The teacher looked at the class then noticed that Bonnie was occupied drawing at her notebook and said, "Miss Bennett?". Bonnie wasn't thinking about the battle that took place ages ago. Mr. Tanner's voice made her jump at her seat and look at the teacher with wide eyes.

"Um... a lot?" she said shrugging a little. The class was filled with giggles.

"I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said again and the teacher looked disappointed.

"Cute, becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Bonnie looked down at her notebook ashamed and Mr. Tanner moved to the other student.

"Mr. Donovan." he dragged Matt's surname with a mock excitement. Matt looked at the teacher in a bored look, not really interested in what was happening.

"Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner leaned in front of his office with his hands on either side of his body. Matt shrugged and played with his pen.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replied and the class chuckled again. The teacher hummed and looked at Elena and Nina, who were sitting together this time and Stefan was sitting one seat behind Elena, at the same row that Matt was sitting. They always changed seats; from day one of junior high school until now.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner asked Elena but he didn't expect a shake of her head. Elena was very good at History. Nina, on the other hand, was not. His gaze then moved from one twin to the other, who had her hair in a messy bun, not bothering to fix it. She wasn't paying attention and the teacher noticed that too.

"What about you, Nina?" Tanner said and Nina jumped at her seat, just like Bonnie had two minutes ago.

"Um... I-I... I don't know. Sorry." she said with a small voice and the teacher scoffed.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Nina. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner said and Nina looked down her open and white notebook, feeling very ashamed of herself. Of course, she couldn't open the history book and see how many casualties were at the Willow Creek battle so many ages ago.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." the twins' heads and every student looked at Stefan Salvatore, who looked at Nina for a second then at the history teacher, who looked impressed.

"That's correct, Mr.?" the teacher frowned and Stefan smiled.

"Salvatore." he replied and leaned back at his seat, glancing at Nina again.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked, interested in his conversation with the new hot guy. Nina couldn't help but stare at Stefan, observing him as he talked with the teacher like they were normal people having a conversation and not a teacher and his student. Nina jumped again and blinked when the bell rang, ending the period. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, leaning against her seat. She was soo tired. The only thing she wanted was to sleep and never wake up. Well, except from waking up and eating and drinking hot chocolate or tea.

She felt gentle hands at her shoulders, massaging and taking away her pain. She sighed in approval. She knew that Elena was good at massaging, but not THIS good.

"Come on, sleepy-head. We don't want you sleeping." a soft voice whispered at her ear and she shiver when she felt soft lips touching her ear. She yelped in surprise and fell from the seat and landed to the floor with an 'umph'. She groaned when she heard laughter behind her and Mr. Tanner, who was still at his desk locking his bag, looked at Nina and Stefan with thick, raised eyebrows and an annoyed look.

"Get out of the class." he hissed and walked away from the classroom. Nina sighed and stood up from her position on the floor. Then, she turned around and placed her hands at her hips, looking all pissed and bad ass. Well, she hoped she was looking like that.

"Why did you do that?" she complained and Stefan chuckled again.

"Well, you looked like you needed some relaxing." Stefan replied and shrugged, looking like an innocent teenage boy. Nina scoffed and picked up her bag and threw her notebook and pencil in it and walked away from Stefan to hide her smile. But Stefan saw it and he smiled to himself, before walking out of the classroom and following her to the other class.

* * *

"Okay, I look awful you guys!" Nina complained as she turned around again and looked at herself at the mirror; she was wearing a black muscle tee with red 'eat your heart out' print, with denim shorts and school girl thigh high socks with a leather jacket and ankle boots. Her hair was into a high messy and curly ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead, her lips were already red but Jenna made her put some lipstick because 'she had a date with the hot new guy', Jenna's words, and she applied some mascara. Around her neck stood one of Jenna's favorites necklaces when she was young, The Tree Of Life, she called it and black leather bracelets were hugging her left wrist. She was going to take with her her brown leather bag. 'God, I have so many bags and they are all leather! I really love leather...', she thought to herself and it was true. She had maaany leather messenger bags and leather jackets. She was into that rock and roll, indie rock etc. style. But she never really cared how she was looking; until now. After the accident, she was too self-conscious with her body now and sometimes she didn't like it.

"Nina! You are gorgeous! You have these curves maaaan! And you have the chest-" Nina slapped her hand at Lena's mouth when she started talking in a weird boy-ish voice.

"No, no, no. No, Elena. Don't do that. No." Nina said shaking her head in disapproval. Elena giggled under Nina's hand but it sounded muffled. Elena then slapped Nina's hand away from her mouth and grinned at her sister.

"You look beautiful, Ninaaa! Come one, Bonnie's here." Elena said and dragged Nina down the stairs by her right hand. Nina grabbed her bag from the floor and jogged behind her eager sister. For a small girl, Elena was strong. Wow.

"Girls? Are you ready?" Jenna asked when she heard footsteps more like running down the stairs. Then, the twins stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at their aunt Elena with a grin and Nina breathless and wearing an annoyed look. Jenna grinned when she saw how Nina was dressed.

"Finally!" she exclaimed making the twins wince at how loud Jenna's voice was.

"You are back now!" Jenna clapped and grinned, a stupid grin like that Elena was wearing. 'I have a strange family, I tell you.'

"Okay, okay, let's go because you're both weird." Nina said and opened the door and walked towards Bonnie's new blue car, which was parked at the driveway. She was about to open the door of the passenger seat when she heard cow-cow's from her left. She looked at the bushes and trees for some seconds and then something was flying above her head. She raised her head and looked at the dark window that was decorated with tiny stars and saw a crow flying around her. She frowned and freaked out. She opened the car door and jumped inside, closing the door with force behind her and tried to relax. The crow; the same crow that attacked the car's window-shield the first day of school; the same crow that scared both Elena and her when they were visiting their parents' grave, the same day; and today, flying around her head. 'What the hell is going on?' she screamed inside her head but didn't make any noises.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Bonnie asked her, worried. Nina never slammed any door this hard.

"Ye-Yeah I am fine." Nina replied and smiled at her friend, to reassure her that she was fine.

"Okay. Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked looking at the house again. Just then, Elena closed the front door and walked towards the car and stopped to look above her head, just like Nina did one minute ago.

"Come on, Elena. I want to see Stefan." Nina called from the passenger seat and Elena smiled at her sister's act. Both sisters knew about the crow and Elena let it go for that night; she was going to have fun and Nina was going to have fun with Stefan and maybe, just maybe, they would be something. Nina deserved happiness. But so did Elena. Elena hadn't thought about her having a boyfriend and she didn't want one but couldn't help but feel a little jealously; she wanted a boy who would look at her the same way Stefan looked at Nina. And she loved that.

* * *

When they parked and then walked towards the center of the party, people were already drunk and tried hitting on the three girls, who were laughing and having fun, drinking and talking about boys.

"I don't know... I really don't want any boy at my life right now." Bonnie said looking around the boys, frowning at how not hot they were.

"Yeah, I'm with you at that, Bon." Elena agreed and Nina smiled. Bonnie and Elena then looked at Nina, who had a dreamy look at her face. The girls giggled and Bonnie bumped her shoulder with Nina's, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What, you guys?" Nina asked, taking a sip from the beer she was holding and blushed.

"Seriously? You have that dreamy look and you ask 'what?'?" Bonnie laughed and Nina rolled her eyes but smiled. She then winked and started dancing, moving her hips at the beat of the song. Bonnie and Elena stood there, mouths agape, smiling and eyes wide. Then they looked at each other and laughed, joining their best-friend, who was dancing and having fun for the first time in four months and they were not going to lose that.

"Okay, so I want you to just admit it." Bonnie said once the song ended and looked at Nina with a small grin at her face.

"Admit what, Bon-Bon?" Nina giggled when Bonnie's eyes widen and looked at her friend with a murderous look.

"Don't call me that again." Bonnie said through gritted teeth. Nina laughed and Bonnie joined the girls.

"Come one, Nin-nin." Bonnie said and Nina's mouth hanged open, looking at her horrified. 'Nin-nin. Who the hell is calling their five-year-old friend Nin-Nin?' Nina screamed at her mind.

"Shut up!" Nina shouted quickly and slapped her hand at Bonnie's mouth and then they laughed again. Nina let her hand fell to her side and started swaying her hips again.

"Okay, okay. I admit that the new guy is... very hot; very cute; and he reminds me a book character." Nina admitted and her friends threw their free hands up in the air and cheered.

"Jesus, I only said I liked him, I didn't say that I will marry him!" Nina said and took another sip from the cool red cup at her hands then smiled.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie mimicked Nina and Nina scoffed when they started laughing again.

"I didn't say that." Nina defended herself with a weak protest and the girls laughed harder. She threw the empty cup at a bin and crossed her arms around her already big chest and looked at them with a cold glare.

"Oh, come one Nina! That was what you were implying." Elena said and pointed her index finger at her sister.

"Sooo... where is he, then? Your novel boy?" Bonnie said again, mimicking Nina's dreamy stare. Nina sighed and shrugged and let her hands fall at her sides. She then smirked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You are the psychic one here, Bon." Nina said and Bonnie smirked.

"Riiight. I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said and closed her eyes. Nina giggled, because what she had said was meant to be a joke, but Bonnie was not joking.

"Okay, so wait. You need..." Nina said and started searching around for something. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Nina questioningly.

"A crystal ball." Nina said and grinned then handed Bonnie an empty bottle of beer. Bonnie smiled and then giggled. She extended her hand to grab the bottle but instead touched Nina's hand and gasped. She saw darkness and it was cold. She, then, saw a black crow and a man standing in the middle of nowhere and there was fog around him, so she couldn't see the man's face. She pulled her hand away from Nina's abruptly and Nina looked at her friend, who was ten times more pale than before, her eyes were yelling how afraid she was and how confused and worried too.

"Bonnie? Bon? Are you okay?" Nina tried to touch her again but Bonnie pulled away and sighed heavily. Then, she raised her head and looked at the twins who were looking at her with worried expressions.

"That's weird... When I touched you... I saw..." Bonnie started saying but shook her head. Nina moved forward, but stopped when Bonnie shook her head again.

"What? What did you see, Bonnie?" Nina asked softly, and Bonnie looked at her friend again.

"I saw a crow. A man. There was fog too and I couldn't-" Bonnie stopped when she saw that both the sisters were wearing masks of fear and horror. Crow. Man. Fog. Like the cemetery. The crow. 'Oh my Harry Potter spells, what?!' Nina thought and if the situation wasn't so serious, she would of have laughed at her thoughts. But instead she looked at Elena and the sisters shared a look of confusion and fear. How did Bonnie knew that? What is going on with the crow?

"You know what? It's the drink, I am drunk. Yeah, I am drunk and it's the drink that- that's making me say crazy thing. There is nothing psychic about it. Yeah?" Bonnie paused and looked behind Nina and took Elena's hand, not touching her skin because she was afraid of what she would see if she touched Elena's hand.

"You know, you stay here. We're gonna get refills." Bonnie said and Elena looked at her confused. Then, she saw behind Nina too and a look of understatement crossed her face.

"Yeah, we'll be right back." Elena said and they started walking away from Nina. 'What did just happened? What did I do? Oh my god... What is wrong with me?' she thought.

"Guys... we have refills..." she started saying but sighed when she saw that her friends were nowhere in sight. She clicked her tongue and turned around only to bump into Stefan who grabbed her arms and keeping her at her feet, stopping her from being embarrassed in front of so many people.

"Hi." she breathed.

"Hi." he breathed again, looking at her eyes with a worried look. He had heard everything and couldn't help but be worried about her. She really really liked the feeling she got when he was touching her, even if he was touching her elbows and a part of her leather jacket. She had rolled her sleeves up to her elbows because she was too bored to hold the jacket and walk around with it. Now, she wished the jacket was off.

"I did it again, didn't I? I bumped into you again..." Stefan said in a soft voice, his breath fanning her cheeks and she smelled mint and chocolate. Huh, chocolate. She smiled at the thought and he smiled automatically. He couldn't help it, he couldn't simply resist her.

"Yeah... But is okay. I... I kinda like it when we bump into each other like that." she said and her eyes widen and she bit her lip to keep from blushing, but that didn't have any effect, because she was suddenly too hot. She moved back, only to stumble back and yelped. But strong arms caught her waist firmly and her arms wrapped around Stefan's board and strong shoulders. 'Oh. my. Freaking. Shire. Someone kill me right. Now.' she groaned and buried her face at Stefan's left shoulder, while Stefan laughed. None of them saw the two blonde- one female and one male- watching them with hatred.

"It's okay. If it makes you feel better, I enjoy catching you when you stumble." Stefan whispered at her ear and she shivered again and groaned.

"NO, it doesn't make me feel better." she sheepishly said and Stefan chuckled again. After some seconds they pulled away and Nina looked around her and then at Stefan.

"Come, let's go and have a very ridiculous chat by the bridge." Nina offered and Stefan nodded quickly. He was eager to be alone with her. He wanted to hold her hand but he knew that it was too quickly so just followed her to the bridge, trying not to stare at her hips and behind. It was difficult. That was also another difference between her and Nina; Nina had curves, beautiful curves and a beautiful chest, while she like Elena, thin and small and you were afraid to touch her because you thought she would break. Not that he didn't thought that about Nina too. But she looked stronger and fiercer- and he liked that.

They stopped when they were a pretty long distance from the party but you still hear the loud music and see the bodies moving together, kissing each other and whatever. The lights were also lighter here, because of the woods and because they were away from the party. Nina leaned at the wooden railing and looked at the moon that was shining and it was illuminated at the lake in front of them. Stefan leaned at the railing too, taking two steps closer to her this time. In case, she didn't feel well or something. But, the real reason that he was close to her was because he simply wanted to be near her and he would do that, even if she wanted to just be friends. It would kill him for her to choose that, but he would respect her wishes. It was also good being her friend. Not as good as being her boyfriend but...

"You know... You're kind of the talk of the town." Nina said with a small smile, still not looking at him. But he was looking at her; what else he would look at? He chuckled and smiled.

"Am I now?" he asked and she bit her lower lip. Stefan looked down at this, he really couldn't resist her when she was doing this, biting her lip; he imagined him biting that lip and not only biting, but sucking blood too. He took a deep breath and tried to not think about these things. He promised.

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy? Check. Hot? Double check." Nina said and looked down blushing again. What was happening at her? She was just blurting things at him that only she and her best-friends cold discuss! Stefan chuckled at her words and at her reaction. He wet him lips and moved closer to her.

"Well, if you ask me-" Stefan began but Nina cut him off.

"Which I am not.." she said but Stefan continued his sentence.

"-you have the mysterious thing going ,too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan said in a soft voice and finally, he made her look at him with a sad look.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" she asked and cleared her throat because her voice was hoarse. Really, the guy knew her for what? Two days? And he could read her like an open book, something that no-one new in her life could do.

"Well, maybe it is the fact that we met in a graveyard. Or maybe because I pay too much attention at your eyes." Stefan replied and Nina was frozen there, looking at him like a fan-girl whose idol noticed her. She shook her head and giggled breathless. 'Here it is again; why am I giggling all the time? I sound like Caroline! Oh God, no.' she thought and smiled.

"Well, technically, we met outside of the men's room. You really don't want to know what was I doing in the men's room." she said and her eyes widen in horror when she realized what she said.

"No, no, no. I- I didn't mean- I- I just..." she groaned and buried her face at her at her hands. Stefan chuckled at her reaction. She was nervous; just the way he felt. He knew why she and Elena were there; Jeremy. Their younger brother was stoned and they were fighting, or trying to make him stop.

"I know what you're trying to say." he said and Nina's head snapped towards him, still buried at her hands, her bangs making it difficult to see. He pushed her bangs out of her pale face that looked like she was some kind of an angel as the light of the moon shined at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed together; they were not thin, like Elena's eyebrows were but thicker but not too much.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" she asked confused and Stefan shrugged, his hand rubbing his ring at his right hand.

"Well.. I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..." Stefan trailed off and watched as an understatement look crossed her face and she sighed and straighten her back, her rich chest going up and down as she breathed through her nose.

"Great. Everyone knew, except from me. God, I am such an awful sister." she whispered an didn't believe that he heard her but he had. Somehow. And he moved closer to her and raised her head and looked at her eyes with a determined look on his face. Why was he determined?

"Hey, hey. No, you are not an awful sister. Okay?" Stefan asked her and it pained him that she was thinking like that. Oh, if only he knew what was she thinking all the time. Nina shook her head and tried to not look at his eyes because she felt like crying.

"No, no. It is my fault. If- if I wasn't so caught up at my depression the whole summer... I would- I... God, I hate this." she said and pulled away from him and brushed her hand under her eyes to remove the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. He wanted so much to comfort her but he knew that she needed time to herself now so she could relax. After some minutes, she looked at Stefan who was still waiting patiently for her to talk. He gave her a small, sad smile and she smiled back at him. She took a deep breath and starting talking again, this time being careful with her words.

"Last spring... my parents' car drove off of a bridge. Into a lake. And I was at the backseat and I... survived. But... they- they didn't. And..." she shook her head and Stefan could feel that she wanted to tell him more, to speak to someone beside her diary, but she just kept it to herself. Again.

"That's it. That's my _sad_ and _little_ story." she said sarcastically. She didn't know why she told him this, but she felt like she would trust him, even if she knew him for about two or so days. She felt... a sense that hadn't felt with Matt. Safe. She felt safe. She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her about his life but he had a sad look on his face and shook his life, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"You won't be sad forever, Nina." he whispered and moved closer to push her bangs out of her sweaty forehead. They were so close, one more step and he would be kissing her but he pulled back and it took him every power he had to pull back. Nina felt a pang of sadness that he had pulled back but at the same time she felt relieved that he did pull back, because she wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

"Bonnie seems like a good friend to you. And Elena." he changed the subject. 'Good.' Nina nodded and smiled at the thought of Bonnie, her and Elena making weird faces and prank the neighbors. She laughed quietly at that and Stefan grinned. Her laughing and smile were somethings that draw him to her; she was so different and beautiful.

"Yes, she is. Best friend in the world. I don't know what I would do without Bonnie. Or Lena." Nina answered and Stefan away from her for a minute and noticed Matt Donovan looking at them with a jealous/hatred/hurtful look on his face.

"And Matt." Stefan said and Nina's head snapped at him, expecting the questions.

"He can't seem to... um, take his eyes off of us." Stefan said awkwardly and nodded behind her. Nina turned her head and looked at Matt for a second; he was sitting with his friends from the football team but there were also girls around them. The perks of being a jock. Nina nodded and looked at the moon again.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Nina answered truthfully and looked at Stefan.

"You.. don't... um. You still have feelings...for him?" he asked and looked down. Nina raised her eyebrows in surprise; Stefan Salvatore was being shy and blushed.

"Is the mysterious new hot guy blushing?" Nina asked him smirking and leaning closer to him. He laughed, still not looking at her. She laughed too and he then looked at her. She was so relaxed here.

"And?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"And what?" she asked.

"And then... what happened?" he asked, wanting to know if she still had feelings for him. He would be devastated if she still had but he promised; respect her wishes. Nina sighed and looked at the moon then back at him, her whole body turning the way her head was and was facing him.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway," she shook her head, " Matt and I, together we just... I- I don't know... it wasn't..um, it- it wasn't..." Nina trailed off, not finding the right word.

"Passionate?" Stefan asked and she looked at him and bit her lip and then wet her red lips, making it even harder for him to control himself.

"No, no. It- it wasn't passionate." Nina agreed and moved closer to him. 'Okay, now or never. ' she thought and looked at him but frowned when she noticed his eyes changing; something red was around them and Stefan felt it too so he turned around, his back to her so she couldn't see him. He had lost control. He wanted her so much that he almost showed her what he really was.

"Hey... Stefan? Are-are you okay? You eyes.. are just- just..." Nina started talking but Stefan's different voice cut her off. The same voice he used at the cemetery.

"oh. Um... Yeah, no. It's um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink" and just like that he was gone and Nina stayed where she was, frozen for a second. 'More like never. What just happened? Didn't he wanted to kiss me? Why am I always making these stupid decisions?' she thought and sighed again.

* * *

When she walked away trying to find Stefan, Matt moved quickly towards her and stood in front of her, blocking her road. She looked at Matt surprised; he hated her. So, what was he exactly doing here?

"Looking for someone?" Matt said in a cold voice, his teeth gritted. Nina sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Tonight was supposed to be a night full of happiness. But no, because spilling all of her secrets at the new hot and mysterious guy wasn't going to ruin the fun. Now, she had to deal with Matt too. More drama.

"Hey, Matt." she said in a soft voice. His cold face softened for a second and then he was angry.

"When you broke up with me, four months ago, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." he said through gritted teeth. He was so angry that Nina was afraid he might do something, because he was drunk to, she could smell it, 'or he just break his teeth with so much force he is gritting them.'

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-" Nina tried to explain that nothing was happening between Stefan and her. But of course Matt being Matt, cut her off.

"That's okay, Nina." his voice was now soft.

"You do what you have to. I just want to let you know that..." he moved closer to Nina and she stopped breathing for a while, thinking what would she do if he kissed her. Probably shove him away and slap him or worse; punch him.

"I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." he said with a determined look on his face and Nina tried again, "Matt" but he just looked at her with pleading eyes and then left. Just like that. "What is is with boys and leaving me alone like that?" she muttered to herself and turned around to see Stefan walking towards her, leaving a furious Caroline behind him. He was holding two beers and he smiled when he noticed Nina standing there.

Nina looked at his eyes and they were normal; no red rings or something crazy. Just his normal beautiful green eyes.

"I was wondering you abducted you." she joked and took the one beer from his hands and took a sip and then nodded towards Caroline.

"But now, I know." she giggled and Stefan chuckled.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the boys?" Stefan asked and scratched his neck. He was awkward. Nina smiled and shook her head.

"No. You-" she touched his chest with her index finger and felt the warmth through his black t-shirt.

"-are fresh meat. She'll back off. Eventually." she muttered the last word but Stefan heard and chuckled. Just then, they heard someone shouting and turned around to see Jeremy caring an unconscious Vicki at his hands and Elena running out of the woods screaming for help.

"Oh my God." Nina threw the bottle down and ran towards her siblings. Jeremy laid Vicki on the ground and Matt was shouting at her and then at Elena and Jeremy about what had happened.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Matt shouted, being nervous about his sister and panicking. Nina touched his shoulder and squeezed, telling him that they were there for him. She, then, called an ambulance and paced around, trying to find Stefan but he was no where in sight.

"It's her neck! So-something bit her. She's-she's losing a lot of blood." Elena said and stood up, walked next to her sister and hugged her close, being afraid that the animal that attached Vicki was still there. The students were now leaving and the party was forgotten. Some stayed to see what would happened. Jeremy, Elena, Nina, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler stayed with Matt and Vicki until the ambulance came and took Vicki and Matt went with her. Nina sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, and that was the hundredth time she had said these four words that day.

* * *

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news. Are you coming?" Bonnie approached the twins and asked them. Both shook their heads.

"Elena, you should go. I will take Jeremy home." Nina said and Elena shook her head. She didn't want to leave both her sister and younger brother alone this time at night.

"Elena, go. We have to see what's happened. We'll be fine. Promise." Nina said softly and touched Elena's hand. Elena squeezed her twin's hand and nodded.

"Nina, there's no way I'm psychic. It just... these things can't happen. I know that. But whatever I saw, or think I saw... I have this feeling you guys..." Bonnie hesitated, like she didn't know how to explain that feeling. Nina looked at her friend with a tired look at her face. She wanted to go home and just read her novels again. Or maybe she could read 'Harry Potter' again.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Bonnie understood from the sound of Nina's voice and the look on her face, she wanted nothing else than to sleep or read a book. So she just shook her head and smiled a little. But her smile faltered and then faded.

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said with a serious expression and the three girls looked between them and then Nina nodded and walked towards Jeremy and getting ready to go home.

* * *

Nina sat beside Jeremy and took his beer from his hands and took a long sip. Then she handed it back to him.

"You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. You know, these people in uniforms... last time I checked, were called the police." Jeremy just shook his head, not really wanting to talk to her that moment. Nina sighed and tried again.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just... just don't care." she shook her head as her eyes were focused at the trees. "They don't remember that our parents are dead-" she winced at that word, "because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on." she then looked at Jeremy again at her brother and sighed. "You should try to, you know. Move on." Jeremy gave her a look and stood up from his siting position, Nina's eyes never leaving his.

"I've seen you and Elena, Nina. Sitting at the graveyard and writing at your diaries. Is that- Is that supposed to be moving on? Is this what you do when you think about 'moving on'?" Jeremy used his fingers to quote 'moving on'. Nina sighed and shook her head.

"No." she shook her head and stood up, standing in front of him.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this." she whispered and then touched Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy's eyes soften a little until she said, "Please, Jer, stop doing this to yourself. We ca-" Jer cut her off with a shook of his head. He pulled her hand away from his shoulder and walked away, towards Jenna's car, which was waiting for them. Nina sighed and followed her brother.

* * *

Nina sat down by her window and wrote at her diary. She needed to. She couldn't stop from writing.

_Dear diary: I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan. A simple plan; I wanted to change who I was; be stronger; create a life as someone new, someone without the past; without the pain; without the nightmares; someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So, when it actually comes, you invite it in,because you need it. __**I need it.**_

Nina looked outside of her window and saw Stephan smiling at her and waved. She decided that Stephan was the good thing that happened to her since the accident; she was smiling whenever she thought about him; she smiled when she heard his name; she felt warm and safe inside. So, she invited him in and trusted him. 'And hopefully, he won't betray me.' she thought as she sat on her blue carpet and Stefan was leaning against the side of her bed.


	4. Chapter 2:The Night Of The Comet(Part 1)

**CHAPTER TWO: The Night Of The Comet**

**PART ONE**

* * *

_Dear Diary: This morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. I don't know what is it, but I don't want it to go away. I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel... completely and undeniable wide awake. For once, I don't regret the day it begins. I welcome the day, because I know... I will see him again. And for the first time in a long time I feel... good. And he makes me feel good._

* * *

Nina sighed happily when she saw herself in the mirror and grinned. She was wearing a jean skirt with a dark blue t-shirt and white cardigan with her old and worn black converse. She felt almost like her old self. Almost. She would never be the person she was before the accident. When Nina turned around to grab her black leather messenger bag from her old, wooden desk she gasped when she saw her twin sister wearing almost the same clothes Nina was wearing; Elena was wearing jeans instead of skirt and a leather jacket instead of cardigan. And she was grinning too. Seeing her little sister smile like that at the mirror, stirred something inside her chest. She had to thank Stefan Salvatore for that.

"God, Lena! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Nina said and moved her hand from her chest to grab her bag. When she took it and moved towards Elena, they stood there for a moment, looking emotionless; it was weird sometimes having a twin she looked exactly like you, but with a different character. She couldn't dare think about being triplets instead of twins. Then, Elena giggled and hugged her sister, who smiled in return.

"You're happy." Elena stated when they pulled away and walked downstairs. Nina shrugged and then aunt Jenna stopped them wearing a purple dress.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" she asked nervously. She had never done something like this. But I guess, there is always a first time for everything.

"Depends on where you're going." Elena answered.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna answered walking towards the mirror that was placed at the hall. Nina remembered the time when she had demanded a mirror; she was only ten years old, but wanted to look very good in her new school clothes so she demanded a mirror there, where she could see herself before walking downstairs. And she had a vanity at her room, and a mirror at the bathroom she shared with Elena. She enjoyed looking herself at mirror, but now it was kinda creepy and had covered the full-length mirror at their bathroom.

"Hair up or down?" Jenna fixed her hair up and looked at the twins, expecting a comment.

"Sexy stewardess." Nina said with a smirk and crossed her arms at her chest and leaned at Elena, who was leaning at the wall. Jenna fixed her hair down and waved her fingers at her curly hair.  
"Boozy housewife." Elena finished. Jenna sighed and smirked at the twins. It was good having girls running around the house; they could give you fashion tips.

"Up it is!" Jenna said deciding what she should do with her hair. Nina giggled and a big smile made its way at her face. Elena smiled too, looking at her sister. Jenna raised her eyebrows looking between the sisters and then smiled too.

"You're feisty today." Jenna said and pointed a finger at Nina, who giggled again. Jenna turned towards Elena with raised eyebrows.

"Why is she feisty?" Jenna asked and Nina rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"I am right here, aunt Jenna." Nina said and smiled at her aunt. Jenna nodded and looked at herself again.

"I know. But you look happy. Not that I am complaining, but... never mind." Jenna sighed and fixed her hair up, just like Nina had said.

"She feels good today, aunt Jenna." Elena answered and Jenna looked at Nina again, as she tried to find her earrings. Jenna looked at Nina, waiting for her to explain. Nina rolled her eyes again but smiled.

"I feel great, which is rare. And I've decided to just go with it. Fly free, walk in the sunshine, and all that staff." Nina said and moved her hips, causing Elena to stumble forward. Nina laughed and Elena glared at her then she looked at Jeremy's empty room and frowned.

"Where is Jeremy?" she asked Jenna and walked towards her sister again.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Nina and Elena looked at Jenna with a weird look which meant only one thing.

"There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna sighed and looked at the twins, who had a sympathetic look on their faces. God, they were so alike it was creepy. Both Nina and Elena shook their heads.

"No." they said at the same time.

"Yeah..." Jenna sighed and then walked away from the twins.

* * *

"Where do you think he is?" Elena asked when they walked outside of their door and towards Bonnie, who was waiting for them at the driveway. Nina shrugged as she drank her tea from the white, plastic cup.

"Visiting Vicki probably." Nina said with a 'duh' voice. Jeremy had a crush on Matt's older sister, of course he was going to see her every day until she was fine and started playing with him again. Nina couldn't understand; Vicki saw how much in love Jeremy was with her, why was she still with Tyler? Vicki and Jeremy had spent the summer together and Nina shivered when _that _thought crossed her mind.

* * *

"Okay, so... what if I told you that I'm going to die my hair blond and use blue eye contacts. Will you forgive me then?" Nina said with a puppy look on her face. She was standing with Caroline outside of Mr. Tanner's classroom and the bell was about to ring, but Nina had stopped her friend and tried to make a joke.

"No, Nina." Caroline said with a cold voice and wide eyes. Nina sighed and looked down. She knew that Caroline was mad at her because of Stefan. But she couldn't help it... he was making her feel alive, something different than before. She wasn't feeling like her old self; but like a new one. And she liked it.

"You would look awful and very ugly with blue eyes and blond hair." Caroline said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Nina sighed in relief when she saw that her friend was back. She wasn't going to dye her hair of course. Or wear blue eye contacts. She just said that so that Caroline would talk to her. And it worked. Huh.

"So... you forgive me?" Nina said with a small smile. Caroline looked at her friend for a few seconds and then grinned. She hugged Nina tight and they both sighed when they pulled back.

"Yeah. Besides, I met a hotter guy last night." Caroline announced, feeling proud that the guy she had met last night at Mainline Coffee. She winked at Nina, who was looking at her with wide eyes and mouth agape, smiling like an idiot. She was happy that Caroline had met a guy; maybe this time, this would be a serious relationship. Nina sighed and walked inside the classroom, not noticing Stefan sitting where he always sat, and she let her bag fall down next to her chair and sat next to Elena. She good see Stefan crystal clear, yeah.

Then, Tanner started talking about the comet. Nina sighed heavily but turned her head and looked at Stefan, only to find him already staring at her and they both smiled wide when they locked eyes. She and Stefan had sat 'till one o' clock yesterday and were talking about every possible thing they could think; books, poets and authors from the 1800's, new and old songs, favorite places... Everything. And it felt good talking again. She hadn't told him yet about the guilt that still covered her heart but she didn't want to sound like a pathetic girl. So, instead she buried these thoughts deep down her heart and never talked about them again.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner asked and both the teens blushed and looked down, not wiping their smiled off their faces. It was the cutest thing both Bonnie and Elena had seen. It seemed like 'The Notebook' all over again. And they new that this love, was going to be epic. Just like the book and movie had been. Thankfully, the bell rang and Tanner let his students leave.

* * *

Stefan stopped Nina at the hallway, and took her hands in his. They would be late for French, but he didn't care. He wanted to touch her, just like he had the night before. They didn't kiss, much to Stefan's disappointment. But they were holding hands all the times and Stefan enjoyed touching her soft and pale skin and soft, curly hair.

"I brought this." Stefan said and let go off of Nina's hands and pulled an old book from his backpack and handed it to her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but smiled.

"Told you." Stefan said and winked at Nina, who blushed and looked at the cover, brushing her fingers softly through the old book, afraid that she would destroy it. She loved books, but she was crazy about old books. She tried looking calm but Stefan could see how excited she was and chuckled.

* * *

" 'Wuthering Heights'by Ellis Bell ." Nina read at loud and looked at Stefan again with a small grin.

"You know... I still can't believe that she didn't use her real name." Nina said and shook her head. Stefan had told her yesterday that all the Bronte sisters didn't use their real names. Stefan shrugged and brushed his left hand through Nina's hair, making her blush and look down. Stefan moved his hand away, trying to control himself and his hands too.

"I told you that all the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan explained again and Nina nodded, feeling charmed. She could listen to his voice all day and night and still, wouldn't have enough.

"Where did you get it anyways?" Nina asked, looking at old book at her hands and brushing her knuckles the title which was written in golden. The book looked very very old.

"Uh... It was passed down." he said and then added, "Through the family." to make it sound more believable. The truth was, he had bought it himself and he was one of the first who had brought it and in fact, he was the second one who had brought it and he had met Emily Bronte twice. He liked her works, even if she was using pseudonyms, he had found out that it was a woman who wrote these books and wanted to meet her. That time, he was a vampire and couldn't stay long with humans without drinking their blood, but he somehow managed not to drink from Emily.

"Ah. I see." Nina said, and tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to keep it and read it again and again. She loved these old time books; another world, different things and feelings. Everything was different in the 1800's and she liked that.

"Oh no. Keep it." Stefan said waving his head and smiled when he saw the disbelieving look on Nina's face. He chuckled and lowered his hands.

"I have a lot of books, I won't miss it." he tried again but Nina shook her head and handed it over to him again.

"Oh no. I... I just wanted to read again. I promise, I didn't want to keep it, you know. I'll give it up." she was being awkward, again and nervous, again. Stefan took her hands into his and she relaxed.

"Keep it, okay?" he said softly and Nina nodded her head, without telling anything. She then blinked and smiled at him, hugging the book close to her. Stefan chuckled again and then walked together towards the French class.

* * *

It was the end of the school day now, and Nina, feeling kinda guilty, asked Matt to go for a walk. He was her best-friend. Key word; was. Sure, he had said the previous night that he wouldn't give up on them and that he still had feelings for her. She felt guilty because he had left with Vicki to the hospital, and then she went home with Jeremy and made sure he stayed there and then, Stefan showed up and she had forgotten everything else. She felt like she owed Matt a talk and a walk too. They had to talk about what he had said. Elena and Bonnie were waiting at the parking of the school and they were going to hang out at Mystic Grill.

"Soo... how is Vicki?" Nina asked, shoving her hands at her cardigan's pockets. She felt so awkward. Matt nodded and his face showed how much in pain he was for what happened to Vicki.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt explained, still not looking at her. Nina hugged her books closer to her chest and nodded. She felt relieved that Vicki was okay. She had hurt him with their break-up and he didn't need to worry about his sister too.

"Good. That's- That's good to know." Nina said reassuring him.

"Yeah..." Matt muttered and still looked down at his shoes. Nina held a sigh and tried to make him look at her again.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" she asked and then frowned slightly. Matt's mom, Kelly, wasn't there when her children needed her. She now felt bad for bringing her but she had to do something; the talk was getting more awkward than before.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend so..." finally he looked at her, just for a second, but she could read the sadness his eyes were showing. She knew him, after all, her whole life.

"We'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt said and smiled a little and looked at her again. Nina smiled reassuringly and now they were walking around the campus.

"Vicki's lucky she's okay." Nina said still smiling at Matt. Matt smiled too.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt said and they continued walking around the campus. Nina looked at Matt.

"Did she say what kind of animal attacked her? I mean... it was dark but..." she trailed off and Matt nodded.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said and rolled his eyes. Nina looked at him with a funny look.

"What?" she asked chuckling.

"Yeah... she wakes up last night and mutters 'Vampire' then she passes out." Matt explained and Nina looked at him with a worried expression. Vicki was not good. Nina liked science-fiction books, stories of how a girl falls for a Vampire or a Werewolf or something else. She was not afraid of these creatures, because they were not real. But when your ex-boyfriend's sister wakes up in the middle of the night after she had been attacked by an animal and muttered 'Vampire', that made Nina shiver. And not in a good way.

"Okay... That's-That's weird." Nina said in a small voice and then Matt stopped and looked at Nina, trying to smile.

"I think she was drunk." Matt said and Nina nodded, looking awkward at the ground.

"So... what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked what Nina prayed he wouldn't. He looked behind Nina, where Stefan was sitting on a table, his back turned. Nina sighed and looked at Stefan then at Matt with a sad expression.

"Matt... the last thing I want is to hurt you." Nina said softly and Matt looked at her face for a second, trying to remember his Nina, before the accident and their argument. But he couldn't find her; she was long gone and a new Nina had taken her place. Matt nodded, feeling slightly upset.

"Well, you've already done that." when he realized what he said, he closed his mouth and sighed heavily.

"You know... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story." Nina was hurt. He had hurt another person she cared about. It seemed like the only thing she was doing these days was hurting people; she hurt Caroline the night before- even if Caroline forgave her-, she had hurt Jeremy, Elena and Jenna when their parents died but she survived and she had hurt Matt. She sighed and nodded. Matt then left, the expression on her face was too much to bare. Nina sighed and turned around and started walking towards the table that Stefan was sitting, but it empty. Nina nodded and sighed again. She walked away and towards the parking lot, where her friends were waiting for her to go to the Grill.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to my Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained what her Grams was telling her and Nina and Elena were hearing her every word. Bonnie's grandmother was old, but very very wise and very kind. Both the twins loved her like she was their own grandmother. And of course they felt like that; they hadn't met any other relative except Jenna. No one was alive. Caroline hummed and looked at Bonnie with a bored face, not being interesting obviously.

"And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about he aliens. " Caroline mocked and rolled her eyes. Bonnie shook her head at Caroline; she was being a bitch. As always. But she was still their friend and they cared for her. No matter what she did and told. Caroline then, turned to look Nina and smirked.

"So then what?" Caroline asked and Nina looked at her at confusion. Caroline raised her perfect eyebrows and Nina understood what her Blondie friend was talking about; her night with Stefan. She had told her friends that Stefan went to her house last night and they stayed there until one in the morning. But she promised she would tell them the details, as Caroline said, later. Nina took a sip from her tea and shrugged, feeling very shy and hot suddenly.

"So then nothing." Nina said with a sad smile and shrugged a little. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline looked at her with raised eyebrows and it was obvious that they didn't believe her. Elena was home when Stefan was there, but she didn't want to disturb them so she went to bed and left them be.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline said like it was a horrified thought. Nina nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

"There was no sloppy kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline tried again and for the third time Nina shook her head in disappointment.

"Nope. We didn't go there." Nina breathed and looked at Bonnie and Elena for help, but they didn't help her. 'Evil best-friends', Nina thought and looked at Caroline again.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked again and Nina blushed.

"Well there-" she started saying but was interrupted by Caroline who looked annoyed.

"Nina, we're your friends. Okay? You're supposed to share the smut." Caroline said and looked at Bonnie and Elena, who nodded.

"We just talked for hours." Nina shrugged and was starting being very upset with Caroline. That's why she didn't want to tell anything to Caroline because she had only one thought; sex. And Nina wasn't ready for that talk. Yet.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just, jump his bones already!" Caroline exclaimed and wiggled her eyebrows at Nina. The three girls looked at Caroline with wide eyes, and then Nina shook her head and took another sip of her tea,which was starting to get cold.

"Okay, it's easy." and no-one heard her prayers.

"Boy likes girl, girls boy, sex!" Caroline said waving her hands and told every word with a smirk on her face and wiggled her eyebrows. Well, most guys would have found Caroline's face sexy at that moment, but not for the three girls that were watching silently.

"Profound..." Nina said and looked at Elena the same time that Elena looked at her. They heard a weird twin connection; when Nina wanted help with something she would turn to Elena and Elena would do the same. And now, they were thinking the same thing. Elena nodded and Nina stood up and took her cardigan and put it on. Bonnie and Caroline looked at her puzzled; what was she doing?  
"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her with a smile, looking between Elena, who shrugged, and Nina who smiled confidently at them.

"Caroline's right. It's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what was I going to do." she smiled at her friends and looked at her reactions; Bonnie and Elena had happy smiles at their faces; while Caroline had a proud one. Nina nodded and looked at Elena.

"You coming?" she asked her twin and Elena widen her eyes and then wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew, no!" Elena whined and covered her eyes. The girls laughed at her reaction.

"But... if something goes wrong, I will need you there." Nina tried again, because she was feeling so nervous that moment. She rethought her decision but Caroline interrupted her.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. Now go, tiger!" Caroline cheered like the proud cheer-leader she was and Nina smiled and waved before walking towards the Boarding House and she hoped she would find Stefan there.

* * *

Okay, sooo... Hi! I'm sorry this is small but I'm not feeling very well and I wanted to update something, so here it is! Tada! The night of the comet part one. I think there will be three parts, but I don't know yet. Anyways, I own only Nina and the scenes/talks that you don't recognise. Oh, and thank you _belladu57, nina's fan, hayden, guest _for reviewing, _SliverLuna, belladu57, chinapps22, grapejuice101, rls66, standing on the hellmouth16 _for favoriting this story and _AnkhiSen, .3367, standing on the hellmouth16 _for following this story. Thank you guys really it means a lot. Okay, because I feel awkward enjoy this small part and I will try to write the rest of the episode in one part. =)


	5. Chapter 2:The Night Of The Comet(Part 2)

**PART 2**

Nina stopped when she finally arrived at the Boarding House, unsure of what to do and tell to Stefan. 'Hey, Stefan... you know, I have an obsession with you since the first day we bumped into each other in front of the men's room and I came here so I could kiss you!', yeah that was not going to work. Nina sighed and bit her lip, feeling very nervous. 'Maybe I'll leave and lie to Caroline. She won't notice it.' she thought, but decided against it. She needed to do this and she needed to know if Stefan really liked her. She chuckled, a kiss will probably be the start of a relationship or the end of a friendship. She would feel very awkward if Stefan rejected her, and she didn't know if they would continue their friendship.

"Here goes nothing." Nina muttered and knocked on the beautiful wooden door. She waited for seconds and she could feel her hands sweating and her heart beating faster. She knocked again with more force and the door opened slightly, making Nina freeze. 'Okay, don't think horror stories right now.' she thought and opened the door wider so she could see if someone opened it for her. But no-one was standing in front of her and she bit her lip again.

She walked forward and was amazed when she saw how beautiful and old the Boarding House looked; old furniture with a scent of old books and things. Nina loved that smell, she visited the library very often and old book stores, that were selling old books. It excited her how books were passed though generations and she could read them now.

"Stefan?" Nina asked and walking forward.

"Stefan? It's me, Nina." she called raising her voice, when she saw Stefan's messenger bag lying on a chair. She saw in front of her a living room with a big fireplace and antique chairs and table and couches. No TV or something. Just then, a crow flew past her and she turned around to see only an open door then turned around and gasped when she found a man standing only inches away from her.

He had pale blue eyes and black hair that fell on his forehead, his eyes fixed on her. He was handsome, but Stefan was more handsome. This man in front of her screamed bad boy and dangerous. And Nina did not like bad boys. He had a look on his face that Nina couldn't describe; so many emotions were crossing his features and his lips parted.

"Oh my God!" Nina exclaimed, her hand flying at her chest. The man smirked, what he thought was a sexy one. 'Yeah, I feel guilty that I think his smirk is very sexy.' Nina thought and the man's smirk widen, as if he had read her mind. Not creepy at all.

"I'm-I'm sorry... I-I thought that Stefan lived here." Nina said and wanted to slap herself. 'Of course he lives here, he said it himself.' The man didn't move and his smirk stayed on his face.

"Oh, he lives here." he answered, his voice amused.

"I'm-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was..." Nina said and looked behind her to point her excuse when she saw the door closed behind her. Her eyes widen and she gulped, suddenly being afraid. How did the door closed? It was open only seconds before.

"... open." she breathed and she turned around to look at the man, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her and it started making her uncomfortable. Who was he? Was he family? What was he doing here, being all creepy? Nina's mind was swimming with questions but the man only smiled, a kind of I-know-it-all smile.

"You must be Nina. Or Elena?" he asked and Nina widen her eyes in a suspicious look, that made her look cute, at least that was what Elena and aunt Jenna always told her. When Nina didn't answer, instead she crossed her arms around her chest, he chuckled.

"Nina. Curves." she said and shrugged, still taking two steps back, but he chuckled and he checked her out. It made Nina feel weird, in a bad way. She shifted her feet and he raised his eyes and looked at her again, and for the second time Nina couldn't read the emotions in his eyes. He walked closer and extended his hand.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's older brother." he introduced himself and Nina stood there, like a fish out of water, with her eyes wide and mouth agape. Damon chuckled again and Nina shook her head clearing her throat. Then, she shook his hand and tried to pull it back but he kept it and looked at her and did a weird eye thing.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." she said and pulled her hand from his and looked away. 'Although, he mentioned that he doesn't speak to them.' she thought but didn't tell anything.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon said and moved to the side, placing his hand at Nina's back and motioned her to walk forward.

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said and they walked forward, Nina kept looking behind her back at the door and Stefan's school bag. Where was he? They stopped when Nina saw how big the living room was. At her left, there was another hallway and Nina smiled awed by the house's beauty. Damon's eyes never left hers and smiled when he saw her reaction. He had see many times this reaction but this time, something felt different.

"Wow. You guys... this is your living room?" Nina asked with a small voice, trying to look everywhere. Then, when Damon didn't answered for a few seconds, she looked up at him. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Stefan, and she felt so small looking up at him. When she looked at Stefan, she felt safe, not small and afraid being crushed. And she didn't know why she compared Stefan to his, obviously, older brother. They didn't look like brothers.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon paused and then took a breath.

"I see why my brother's smitten. It's about time." he said and Nina looked at him confused.

"For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one." Damon paused again and Nina raised her eyebrows. 'The last one?' He, then, took a dramatic deep breath and lowered his voice, trying to sound worried about his little brother.

"Nearly destroyed him." he said and looked at Nina with a serious expression.

"The last one?" Nina asked, curious.

"Yeah. Katherine?" he asked her, as if Nina knew something about her.

"His girlfriend?" he tried again and Nina sighed and looked down her worn converse. She felt very awkward, but also upset that Damon would talk about his brother's ex-girlfriend with his.. well, Nina didn't know if they were something, but she knew that something was going on between Nina and Stefan.

"Oh... You two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon said, making his voice sounding like he regretted what he said. Well, he didn't. Nina looked up at him with an annoyed look, and Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No. And I would prefer if I didn't have this conversation with his older brother." she answered and crossed her arms again, making Damon stare at her.

"Huh." he muttered and chuckled.

"My fault then. But, I'm sure... it'll come up now." Damon said and Nina looked away, her body following her head.

"Or... maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Damon said again and Nina furrowed her eyebrows; that hurt a little. Why would Stefan think something like that? She wasn't a rebound. She sighed in annoyance and Damon noticed it.

"We all know how these relationships end." Damon said and Nina looked up at him, and saw him ahead at the fireplace, but his eyes were saying that he was dreaming something else. His voice was sad and his face showed that he meant that sentence. Nina sighed and let her arms fall at her side and looked at him again. She felt... sympathy towards Damon; he probably had lost someone.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Nina said and that made Damon look at her. He wiggled once his eyes brows and smirked slightly.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon answered and Nina raised her eyebrows. He, then smirked, and said "Hello Stefan", still looking at Nina. Nina turned around and relaxed when she saw Stefan standing there. But her smile vanished when she saw his cold face and he was not looking at her.

"Nina. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said and that made Nina swallow hard and look at Damon, who was looking at Stefan, and Stefan who was looking at Damon. Okay. Something was wrong between the two of them.

"I know... I-I should have called, I just..." Nina trailed off, not wanting to tell Stefan the reason she came over without calling him. And especially not in front of his older brother. She walked towards Stefan but Damon's voice interrupted her and she stopped to look behind her.

"Don't be silly, Nina. You're welcome any time." Damon said, looking at Nina.

"Isn't she Stefan?" Damon continued, but Stefan never took his cold glare off of his older brother. Nina frowned; she was standing right next to Damon, why couldn't Stefan look at her? She felt like she was in the middle of a battle. And she didn't like that.

"You know... I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies." Damon said looking at Nina and Nina smiled a little at that; she would love to see little Stefan and little Damon fighting over a football ball.

"But... I have to warn you." he continued and pointed a finger at Nina, who raised her eyebrows, still looking at him.

"He wasn't always such a looker." Damon joked and Nina giggled under her breath. Oh, she bet he was.

"Thank you for stopping by, Nina. Nice to see you." Stefan said, still not looking at Nina. 'Okay, that hurt too. What the hell is wrong with them?' she asked herself and now she was upset. Okay, well if Stefan was going to act like a cold jerk, then she was going to act like one too.

"Yeah, I should probably go. Nice meeting you, Damon." she said and looked at Damon, who was smirking at her. He bowed his head, she did the same and he kissed her knuckles, making her blush. No one had kissed her hand. And it didn't help that he was smirking at her.

"Great meeting you too, Nina." Damon said and let go off of her hand. Nina turned around and looked with a cold glare at Stefan, who was still looking at Damon with a totally pissed off look, making Damon's smirk widen. He was standing there, blocking her for leaving.

"Stefan?" Nina asked, still looking at him with a cold glare, trying not to show how hurt she was. He didn't move.

"Stefan." she raised her voice and Stefan looked down at her for only a second and then moved to the side and looked back at Damon. Nina scoffed under her breath and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Who was this Stefan?

* * *

When Nina went home, she found Elena eating ice cream and aunt Jenna holding a red apple. She shook her head and left her jacket and bag at the table. Then, she walked towards Elena and took her spoon of her hand and dig into the ice cream. She was pissed and ice cream was the only solution. That and a talk with them. Lena and aunt Jenna raised their eyebrows when they saw her and Jenna whistled.

"What happened to you, kid?" Jenna asked and Nina glared at her. Jenna raised her hands in mock surrender, and Nina ate her ice cream, Elena joining her with a new spoon.

"So... how did it go?" Elena asked and Jenna looking between the twins, waiting to explanation. Nina looked at her sister with a cold glare, but then sighed heavily and stopped eating.

"I really don't get it. He was so... cute and..." Nina trailed off and then ate ice cream. Elena and Jenna waited for further details.

"He's on rebound and has raging family issues." Nina said, her mouth full of ice cream. Her brain froze for a few seconds then she shivered but she ate again.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said and Nina thought about it for a second. Jenna had dated many guys and if Jenna said that it wasn't a big deal, then Nina believed her. Elena threw an arm around Nina's shoulders and squeezed her.

"Yeah... I think you're right. It's just... he didn't tell me he had an older brother. And then Damon said that Stefan was trying to replace his ex with me... and... I don't know. I'm confused!" Nina exclaimed and Elena giggled, when she saw Nina's face.

"Wait... who's Damon?" Jenna asked, looking confused.

"Oh, Stefan's older brother." Nina answered and Damon's face appeared at her mind.

"Is he hot?" Jenna asked, wiggling her eyebrows and Nina laughed.

"Yeah... for you. I think Stefan is hot." Nina answered and then blushed. The girls laughed but were interrupted when the front door opened and in walked Jeremy, wearing his jacket and his hood.

"Jeremy." aunt Jeremy called Jeremy but he just looked at the three girls and then walked upstairs.

"Jeremy? Jeremy where were you?" Jenna asked but Jeremy ignored her. Jenna walked furious towards Jeremy and Jeremy paused. He turned and looked at Jenna with a tired face. Nina looked at her sister, who shrugged. Jeremy wasn't feeling well, and the sisters noticed it.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool." Jeremy replied, being bored and gave Jenna thumbs-up. Nina raised her eyebrows and looked at Jenna, who was turning red from her anger. Jenna was a stoner? That was news.

"Oh no, no, no!" Jenna shouted and threw with force the apple she was eating at Jeremy's back, making him hiss and turn around to look her. Nina giggled under her breath and Elena smiled too.

"Ow! Why, why... why did you do that?" Jeremy exclaimed, being very impatient.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna ordered and Nina couldn't help but admire her; she didn't have to but she took the role of being a guardian at her sister's three kids, the one who was depressed and now she was starting to feel better, the other who was a stoner all the days and the third... well the third was the more responsible but still, she had problems of her own.

"Parental authority. I like it." Jeremy gave her his previous gesture and then smiled.

"Sleep tight." he said and walked away. Jenna sighed and looked at Jenna sympathetically. Jenna was trying to be a good guardian and Jeremy didn't give a crap about her. Nina hugged Jenna when she walked back at the girls and Elena did the same.

"Well, at least you listen to me." Jenna shrugged and the girls laughed. Then, she walked upstairs and Nina and Elena were alone. After they finished the ice cream in silence, the twins got ready for bed at Nina's room because they were sleeping together. Nina wanted Elena to sleep with her, since she needed to talk to someone and they hadn't had a sleepover- even if Elena's room was next to Nina's- in months. Nina told Elena everything about her visit at the Boarding House. Elena wished that Stefan's brother wasn't problem and that Stefan would apologize to Nina immediately.

* * *

The next day, Elena, Bonnie and Nina were walking around Town Square and were handing pamphlets at people and talking about Nina's visit at the Boarding House at the same time. Well, Elena explained at Bonnie what happened, because Nina was stubborn enough to tell the tale again.

"Tonight, night of the comet. Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked smiling wide and handing a program at a boy. Then, she turned towards Nina, who was doing the same.

"He didn't call huh?" Bonnie asked her and Nina shook her head.

"Would you like a program?" Bonnie and Nina said at the same time then giggled.

"Or text. But, then realized we never exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Nina said sadly and shrugged, handing programs to people who smiled at them and taking the programs.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Elena said and Nina turned to look at her.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." she answered and smiled at the small kids who had their faces painted.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked her and Nina sighed.

"I'm not ready, guys. I told you that I was not ready." Nina said and sighed.

"Who is, Nina?" Bonnie asked her and they stopped walking.

"At least I put myself out there." Nina said and giggled at her joke. Yeah, she did. But still... when she was talking with Stefan and he was holding her hands and brushing her bangs out of her face, it felt... right. And she missed that.

"Is that how you're calling it?" Elena said with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Nina said and looked at the programs that were still at her hands.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Elena explained and Nina looked at her, then at Bonnie and then at Elena again.

"I'm not using excuses." Nina said with raised hands and they started walking again but at the opposite direction.

"Nina... you smiled and laughed and were happy for the first time since your parents' death." Bonnie said softly and Nina winced when Bonnie said 'your parents' death'. Yeah, it was true. She was smiling and laughing and was happy and even if that lasted for what? Three or four days? She missed it. And she surely missed Stefan. She groaned; her head was aching from thinking. Elena and Bonnie linking arms with Nina and giggled.

"Don't let that go, Nina." Bonnie whispered and Nina looked at her best-friend, who was handing pamphlets again.

* * *

It was night now and they were waiting to see the comet. Bonnie, Nina and Elena were walking and trying to find Caroline, holding candles.

"Hey guys!" Caroline called and the girls made their way towards her.

"I got some candles." Caroline said with a big smile, that made Nina grin too. Caroline was like a flower girl; always laughing and smiling, never frowning and having to worry about what she will wear. Sometimes, Nina was jealous of Caroline; she was so happy and didn't have Nina's drama life. But Nina wouldn't dare trade her life with Caroline's. Then, Matt walked towards them and stopped in front of Nina, who smiled up at him and he smiled in return. They were making progress, finally.

"Hey." Nina said.

"Hey." Matt replied and lit Nina's candle. Nina smiled thankfully at him and he stared at her.

"Thank you." Nina said and they stared at each other for a moment. Nina blushed, because she knew that look on Matt's face. Matt smiled when he saw Nina's pink cheeks. Nina cleared her throat and walked backwards then turned around and lit someone's candle, without looking at him. 'Where would Stefan be right now?', she thought. Even if Stefan was being a jerk earlier, she couldn't help but search for him.

"Thank you." said the voice that sent shivers down her spine. Nina froze and slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with gorgeous green eyes, that looked kind of sad.

"Hi." Stefan whispered, and Nina almost sighed in relief when she saw that he had turned back to old, good Stefan, without the creepy cold face.

"Hi." she answered and looked at Stefan for two more seconds, then turned around and looked at Matt, who was already staring at her with a sad face. She hated this. She hated being in between two boys, who had feelings for her. Well, she was sure that the one of them had feelings. And she had hurt him again. She sighed, lowered her head and walked away from Stefan. Stefan, who was looking at Matt and then at Nina, followed Nina when she walked forward. He needed to apologize. He couldn't bare the thought of her being mad at him. But she had every right being mad; he was acting like a cold hearted jerk.

She stopped a few feet away from her friends, not knowing where to go. She wanted to see the comet but she didn't want to talk to Stefan because she knew what they would be talking about. She was frowning slightly and brought her brown leather jacket closer to her body, trying to find warmth. Stefan stopped behind her and Nina gulped; she was feeling Stefan's heat and it didn't help that she was thinking about kissing him. Even if he still had feelings for his ex, Katherine.

"You know..." Stefan whispered at her ear, making her shiver in delight and jump a little; she hadn't expected him behind her, whispering to her ear like it was a secret.

"You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan said and his voice was like an angel's once. Nina loved the way he was talking about things. He was a hot geek.

"Yeah... Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Nina said, mocking Bonnie. She didn't believe in these things... So what if the last time this comet passed through Mystic Falls and there were many deaths, and supernatural ones? That might happened years ago, but who says that these stories were real? Someone might made it up.

"I think it's a ball of... snow and ice trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home." Stefan continued, now having a sad tone and Nina was left gazing at the comet with an awed expression. It was a beautiful sight and Stefan's voice was relaxing her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Stefan said with a serious tone and Nina smiled sadly. Stefan put his hand at her shoulder and Nina shivered at the touch, even if he wasn't touching her skin. She shook her head and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"I wasn't myself." Stefan continued and moved in front of her. Nina didn't move her gaze from the comet while Stefan was watching her with a hopeful look.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." she replied and shook again her head. She really, really didn't want to have this talk.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for." Stefan continued, but Nina still couldn't look at him. Stefan frowned and for a moment he was afraid that his brother told Nina something that made her mad, so that's why she couldn't look at him. He hated Damon that moment, but he licked his lips and tried again.

"Yesterday... that wasn't about you, okay?" Stefan said with a soft voice and Nina finally looked at him. His eyes lit up when he saw those chocolate brown orbs, but the light faded when he couldn't read the emotions that lay there; Anger? Betrayal? Hurt? Love, maybe?

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." Nina said and stared at him. She knew it. She knew that she wasn't ready for moving on, for making a new beginning. Suddenly, she felt very... bad. She felt bad for everything because she knew that this- whatever this was- had to end.

"Yeah, uh, we're not close. It's um, complicated." Stefan replied and Nina scoffed quietly and looked at the comet again. It was such a beautiful night, and she knew that she was going to spend it crying or moping and Elena would be there, trying to make her feel good.

"Always." Nina said and looked at her candle. 'Yeah, thank you Damon, about the awkward talk.' Nina thought and took a breath. She was going to regret this...

"He told me about your ex. Katherine." Nina said and looked up at Stefan, who was frowning and had an almost angry expression. 'How can somebody have an almost angry expression at their faces?' Nina wondered but was cut off by Stefan's voice.

"What did he say?" Stefan almost demanded. Again with the 'almost'. Nina hated that word. She looked down at her candle and then up at the sky again.

"That she broke your heart." she answered quietly. Stefan looked at her right cheek and wanted nothing else than to cup her smooth face and kiss her. She was irresistible. Even now, that they were 'arguing' or Stefan trying to apologize, she was worried about him, and not her. That amazed him.

"That was a long time ago." Stefan replied and never took his eyes off of her face. Nina looked at the comet without blinking, and was thinking about her parents; they would be here now, watching the comet with them, instead of laying down the ground where worms and whatever were living.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you f how easy t is to get hurt." Nina replied and then blinked once, twice until her vision was not blurred. She didn't realized that she was crying until Stefan's thumb wiped her tears away from her red cheeks. Nina shook her head and moved a step back, making Stefan's arm fall down at his side. He moved in front of her, blocking her view of the comet and Nina looked at him.

"Nina..." Stefan said with a sad tone. He understood that she was talking about her parents, and that she thought that he was still thinking about Katherine. Oh, Katherine was long gone. The only girl that he was thinking about was Nina; Nina's laugh, Nina's smile, Nina's smirk, Nina's flushed face... Everything about Nina.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check." she sighed and let another tear roll down her cheek. Stefan frowned at her words and at her glassy eyes. He hated seeing her like this. But mostly, he hated Damon. With all his heart. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her like a lost puppy. Nina took another breath; she had to do this. But it hurt. She didn't know why it hurt so much.

"It's okay. We met, we talked, and it was epic, but..." she sighed again and looked up at him.

"Then the sun came up and reality set it." she finished and looked at his full lips and how she couldn't kiss them, then his face and finally he locked eyes with him. She saw how sad he was feeling, how guilty and how angry too. She hoped he wasn't angry with her though.

"But I guess, I have Elena. A good sister, always at your side no matter what. And I am very thankful for that." she said and Stefan nodded.

"Yes, you are." he replied and Nina blew out her candle.

"So..." she said and sighed, then nodded and walked away, leaving Stefan frowning and looking where he sat with an emotionless face. He had lost her, too?

* * *

After that, Nina decided to go home, without Elena, and without knowing that her friends were searching for Vicki. She sighed heavily and walked upstairs when she found no-one downstairs. She heard noises from Jer's bedroom and found Jenna searching his room.

"What are you doing?" Nina said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door-frame. Jenna screamed and jumped when she heard Nina's voice and turned around.

"Are you out of your mind?" aunt Jenna shouted and pushed Nina, making her giggle.

"What are trying to find, aunt Jenna?" she asked again but Jenna was trying to calm her heart down.

"How many times have I told you to make noise when you are behind me, so I won't have a heart attack!" Jenna exclaimed again, throwing her hands up in the air. Nina laughed.

"Couple of times." she replied and Jenna looked at her and pointed a finger.

"And how many times did you do that?" she asked Nina, who was pretended to think with wide eyes. Then, she made noises with her mouth and shrugged.

"One?" she guessed and gave Jenna her best innocent look. Aunt Jenna sighed and searched Jeremy's room again.

"I'm on a mission." Jenna replied and Nina raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?" she said and looked at Jenna confused. A mission for what?

"I'm trying to find some clues." Jenna replied and Nina sighed.

"Aunt Jenna, you're not Sherlock Holmes. So tell me, what brought this on?" Nina asked again, waving her hands around the room. Jenna ran towards a boot and pulled something out of it(A/N Sorry, I really don't know what's the object that Jenna found). Nina looked at Jenna who looked proud that she had found something.

"Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna replied, examining the boot and then the object. She then looked at Nina who looked completely confused as to what was happening.

"You mean... Jeremy is still on drugs?" Nina asked her aunt who looked at her and nodded. Nina was going to kill Jeremy. He was dead. She warned him, damn it!

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher ashamed me good yesterday." Jenna said and Nina looked at her with raised eyebrows. She moved inside the room as Jenna was searching Jer's cupboards.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Nina asked and Jenna shrugged.

"You weren't feeling very good with the whole Stefan thing and well... Elena was trying to make you feel good so..." Jenna replied and Nina felt guilty for the third time that night; she was so caught up in her drama world, that she hadn't notice how Jenna was feeling. She tried to lighten the mood though.

"You got Tannered. Been there. A million times." Nina said with a smile and Jenna giggled. Then, she took out of one of the cupboards a silver thing(A/N Again, I don't know what Jenna holds here, sorry). And looked at Nina with a pissed of look.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers'. Like, I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna said and turned to look at Nina, who hugged her.

"You're not screwing up, aunt Jenna. Look at me, I'm almost back." Nina said with a small grin when she pulled back and Jenna smirked.

"No, I didn't do that. HE did." Jenna said and Nina's mind drifted off towards Stefan. She remembered Elena's words from the previous night: 'Don't give this up, Nina. If he makes you feel good, if he makes you feel normal, then go for it. Be happy. I miss my happy sister.' Now, she felt even guiltier. 'Oh, man! What am I suppose to do now?' she screamed inside her mind.

"I am screwing up, Nina!" Jenna exclaimed with tears at her eyes. 'Don't do this now, aunt Jenna.'

"You wanna know why? Because I'm not her!" she shouted again, and Nina looked down and memories of her mother rushed inside her mind. Jenna was close to her sister, even if they didn't look alike. They loved each other and Jenna obviously didn't know what to do now that she had to deal with a teenage kid who was in drugs.

"She made everything look so easy you know; high school, marriage, having you." Jenna lowered her voice and looked at Nina, trying not to let her tears roll down her cheeks. Nina felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse. And it's gonna be my fault." Jenna whispered and sat down on Jer's bed, looking at the ceiling. Then she scoffed.

"It's impossible." Jenna finished and Nina sat down on the floor, in front of her aunt and held her hands in hers.

"Everything's possible, aunt Jenna. Please, don't give up on us. This... this is just the fear talking. You're a little scared. That's all. We all are." Nina said and an image of Stefan smiling while looking down at her appeared in her mind and froze, looking at Jenna with an emotionless look. What if she made a mistake with Stefan? Jenna noticed that and rubbed Nina's hands with hers.

"Nina? I think... you should go talk to him." Jenna said and Nina blinked then frowned. How did Jenna knew what was she thinking? Jenna smiled and nodded again.

"Go." Jenna urged her and Nina stood up. She looked down at her aunt and smiled.

"Are you going to be alright?" Nina asked, worried about her aunt. Jenna nodded again and raised her hand, pointing at the door.

"Yes! I'm a Sommers! Of course I'm gonna be alright! Now go!" Jenna said, proud of herself. Nina rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

"Jesus, aunt Jenna. Moon swings." Jenna let out a cry of frustration and Nina laughed, running down the stairs and out of her house, walking quickly towards the Boarding House. Maybe, she was gonna be happy after all.

* * *

Nina knocked at the beautiful wooden door for the second time; she didn't want to ring that golden bell that was at the side. It felt weird. She was also wishing that Damon wasn't home. She really didn't want to see him. The door opened and a surprised Stefan stood there. His familiar eyes warm, his cheeks looking soft and his face even softer.

"Hi." Nina breathed and Stefan smiled a little.

"Hey." Stefan replied. They stood there for a moment then Stefan shook his head and moved to the side, so that Nina could come inside.

"Would you like to come in?" he offered but Nina shook her head no. She turned around and motioned with her hand out of the Boarding House and walked towards a small wall that was build from rocks and hoped that Stefan would follow her outside. After two seconds, Stefan was at her side, looking at the comet that was still passing through Mystic Falls and then at Elena. She turned towards Stefan and they locked eyes.

"Sorry... for barging in. Especially after earlier." Nina said with a guilty expression and looked down at Stefan's ring. Stefan shook his head no not taking his eyes off of her. He was so happy that she was there with him, that she gave him another chance.

"No, no." he said immediately making Nina look up at him through her bangs.

"I'm glad that you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it." Stefan said and Nina nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. My words were really... kinda harsh." she said and they chuckled.

"You know... I was gonna write at my diary, like I'm doing since I was ten years old, when my mom brought me one. I was gonna write about today... what am I feeling, my thoughts... everything goes in that little notebook." she said and Stefan nodded.

"What would you write today then?" Stefan asked and Nina bit her lip and then took a deep breath.

"I would write... '_Dear diary: today I convinced myself it was okay to give up, don't take risks stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses, like Bonnie and Elena said. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth. Elena told me yesterday, when we were having a sleepover at my room, she told me 'Don't give this up, Nina. If he makes you feel good, if he makes you feel normal, then go for it. Be happy. I miss my happy sister.'_ Stefan, all I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is that... I'm... I'm afraid." Stefan moved towards her and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Nina closed her eyes and continued talking.

"I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... that the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... don't know if I can survive that. You made me feel so alive and so... happy that, I'm afraid when you leave, I'll be just an empty shell." she finished and Stefan was smiling at her, a real smile. Nina smiled too and placed her hands on top of Stefan's, which were still cupping her flushed cheeks.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" Stefan asked and Nina eagerly nodded, making Stefan chuckled and rub his thumbs gently under her eyes. Nina closed her eyes, feeling the tingles of Stefan's touch and making her shiver in a good way. She liked when Stefan was touching her. Screw that, she loved when Stefan was touching her.

"_'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. She made me feel alive, she made my heart flutter, she made old me wanting to do things that I've never imagined doing. But then, the sun came up and reality set in.'_" he said and Nina's heart was beating so fast she was afraid he could listen. But then, she just confessed that she had feelings for him and he for her, so that was the last thing she cared about. He moved forward, resting his warm forehead against hers, making her bit her lip in pleasure. She wanted so bad to kiss him, so bad.

"This is reality, Nina. Right here." he whispered and Nina moved forward slowly as he leaned down with the same pace. They looked at each other as their lips touched, sending waves of pleasure all over their bodies. Then, Stefan crashed his lips against hers with urge and she stumbled backwards at the force, but Stefan's strong arms held her waist. She kissed him back with the same need, but slowly. Stefan's other hand found it's way up to her head and held it there, as his tongue explored her mouth. She moaned and she felt so embarrassed; it was nothing like the dreams she had about him. This was real. 'This is reality, here.' Stefan's words rang inside her head and her arms found their way up to his neck and held him close, afraid he might disappear, the same thoughts Stefan had. It was pure magic; his kisses, his touches... everything that Stefan did to her was pure magic. She wished to stay there forever, with no more drama. And she knew that the bad things were behind them, the same words Bonnie had said the first day at school.

* * *

Soooooo... Hi! I'm happy I finished this chapter and episode! Yay! I hope you like it because I was suppose to be staundying because I have exams tomorrow but I couldn't wait for you guys to read the scene when Nina meets Damon. So here it is. I won't be able to upload a new chapter this week because I have exams every day but i promise I will write a part of the next chapter, _Friday Night Bites. _Thank you for reading and yeah, I own only Nina, as you very well know, and the scenes/talks that you don't recognise. Enjoy! =)


	6. Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites (Part 1)

**CHAPTER THREE: Friday Night Bites**

**PART ONE**

Nina felt guilty, again. Vicki was lost yesterday night and all of her friends were out and looking for her, while she was making out with Stefan. But the reason she felt guilty was that she wanted to stay with Stefan, instead of running around trying to find a girl who was attacked and was confused maybe? But Stefan had to go with his uncle somewhere, so she decided to go home. After one hour, Elena and Jeremy arrived and while Jeremy went straight to his bedroom, Elena stayed with Nina and told her everything; how Matt had freaked out, how Tyler was supposed to force Vicki into hooking up with him, how Jeremy was still on drugs, how Stefan had found Vicki while he was driving with his uncle around town and finally how strange Bonnie was acting after she gave Stefan Nina's e-mail and phone number. Nina frowned at Bonnie's strange behavior. Elena said that Bonnie had the same reaction when she touched Nina's hand at the party. Nina didn't know what to think. As they were walking towards the school after Bonnie parked the car, Nina couldn't help but ask Bonnie what was that yesterday night. Bonnie shrugged like it was nothing but Nina saw how her eyes flicked to fear for a second before Bonnie looked away.

"So, you're telling me that it was nothing. Really, Bonnie? I know you since we're little don't act like that." Nina said and looked at Bonnie with a knowing look. Elena placed her hand at Nina's shoulder and squeezed it before she let it rest at her side. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at Nina and then at Elena. She couldn't tell them the truth, they would think that she was crazy.

"Nina look, I'm not saying don't date the guy! I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said and Nina threw her hands in the air.

"You told me to go for it, Bonnie!" Nina exclaimed in frustration. She couldn't understand why Bonnie said what she said. But she knew Bonnie too well to say that she was hiding something.

"Yeah, you were." Elena nodded and Bonnie glared at the older twin.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said and Nina sighed.

"I am taking it slow." she muttered under her breath while her head was down. Then, she looked at Bonnie and sighed again.

"Why the about-face?" Nina said while her finger was touching Bonnie's face. Bonnie slapped her finger away with a growl causing the twins to giggle.

"It's not an about-face. You're just single for the first time in your entire high-school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said and Nina stopped and looked at her friend with a glare and then laughed sarcastically.

"Ohh... because I am so that girl!" Nina said and then sobered again. Bonnie and Elena stopped walking too and the two girls were looking at Nina.

"Seriously, Bonnie. What are you not saying?" Nina said, crossing her arms around her no annoying chest. Bonnie didn't look at her eyes again and Nina raised her eyebrows. Oh, something was seriously going on.

"It's stupid." she knew it! She did a happy dance at her mind but that was interrupted when Bonnie started walking again.

"Oh, no, no, no. Bonnie..." Nina said and stood in front of her friend, who still couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"Bon-Bon..." Nina tried again and Bonnie glared at the stupid and sweet girl in front of her.

"What?" Bonnie snapped and Nina bowed her head a little so that Bonnie could start talking. Seriously, she felt like they were not talking at all.

"I accidentally touched Stefan." Bonnie said and Nina nodded once confused.

"And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie finished and Nina snorted.

"Bon-Bon are you kidding me?" Nina shouted and Bonnie slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around the campus to see that some students were looking at them strangely. Then, she glared at Nina who pushed her hand away from her mouth.

"Is that it, Bonnie?" Elena said, for the first time since they arrived at school and the two girls broke the eye-contact and looked at the other twin, who was looking curiously at Bonnie. Bonnie sighed and walked away but Nina stopped her and punched her on the shoulder. Bonnie yelped in surprise and held her shoulder.

"Ow, Nina!" Bonnie said but Nina was giving Bonnie her puppy eyes that she knew always worked when she wanted something.

"It was bad bad, Nina!" Bonnie said desperately for the girls to stop talking about it. But no, Nina was stubborn, just like her father.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again, Bonnie?" Nina said using her fingers to touch Bonnie's hair, but Bonnie slapped her hand away again and again. Eventually, Nina got bored and stopped trying to touch Bonnie's brown curls.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best-friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie answered and Elena coughed. But Bonnie ignored her and she raised her hands and waved so the girls would notice her. But of course they didn't. Nina sighed and placed her hands at Bonnie's shoulders and squeezed them. Bonnie didn't slapped her hands away this time. And thank God, because her hands were starting to ache. 'Man, Bonnie is strong for a petite girl.'

"And I love you for that, I do. But, Bonnie... I feel good." Nina laughed and that caused Elena and Bonnie to smile at her. Nina had a beautiful smile but she didn't smile often. And now, she was smiling all day and night.

"It's been a hard year. For the three of us. I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know, Stefan is big part of that. So please Bonnie. Do it for me. No more witch mojo things. Okay?" Nina said and Bonnie smiled after a second. Then, Elena cleared her throat and the girls looked at the other twin, who had placed her hands at her hips, eyes narrowed and was looking at them like a mother would look at her children when they would break something. Nina and Bonnie laughed and pulled Elena into a group hug. Bonnie would try not to let her bad feeling for Stefan to get in the way. And Nina was happy that they had solved yet another problem.

The girls pulled back and Bonnie's smile vanished from her pretty face when she saw Stefan behind Nina and Elena.

"Good morning, Nina." he said and Nina turned startled to look at Stefan who was standing behind her and Elena, smiling politely at them. Nina grinned at him and he looked at Elena.

"Good morning Elena." he then turned towards Bonnie without breaking his polite yet charming smile.

"Good morning Bonnie." he finished and looked at Nina again. Bonnie looked between Nina and Stefan who weren't paying attention at her and cleared her throat, not looking at anyone.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So, I'll see you later then." Bonnie said quickly holding her phone and then she rushed away from them without letting Nina finish her sentence, "Bonnie, wait...". Nina looked at her best-friend with a disappointed look and Elena rushed to her aid.

"I'm gonna find her and talk to her. Invite Stefan for dinner tonight and I'll do the same with Bonnie. Okay?" Elena whispered at Nina's ear and then she released her from her embrace. Elena smiled and waved at Stefan who did the same and then walked away following Bonnie. Nina looked back at Stefan who was already looking at her and smiled. Stefan, then, brought her closer to him with his hand around her waist and Nina placed her hands at Stefan's hard chest and sighed. Stefan kissed the top of her head and Nina closed her eyes.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said and Nina laughed at his whining tone. He was acting so much different than the days before and she found herself liking it very much.

"She doesn't know you. She's my other best-friend and she's just looking out for me. But, after tonight, she will love you." Nina said and smiled up at Stefan who looked confused.

"Dinner. At my house. 8:00 o' clock. You, me, Bonnie and Elena. You two will spent some time she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished. And I don't expect a no for answer." Nina explained and Stefan laughed then kissed her on the forehead again before nodding.

"Alright, your highness." Stefan mocked a British accent that made Nina laugh. And he loved her laugh. Especially when he was the one that caused it. Stefan's eyes got emotionless for a second before pulling back from Nina and caught a football ball. Nina looked at Tyler and Matt with widen eyes and mouth agape, surprised at what Stefan did. The boys looked the same. Stefan was good. Very good. And she found that very sexy. Stefan threw the ball back at Tyler and it hit him at the stomach. Elena looked at Stefan and laughed, while Stefan hugged her and kissed her warm and soft cheeks. 'My boyfriend is so bad-ass and sexy.' she thought as she and Stefan walked inside the school for History.

* * *

Soooo... Γεια σας! It means Hello in greek. I updated, yeah. I am sorry it took me so long and it is not long but I had exams the previous week and I finished only yesterday. I am sooo happy that you like this story and you comment and following and favoriting. I promise I'll update part 2 tomorrow. I'm sorry about any mistakes and I own only Nina Gilbert and the scenes/talks that you don't recognise. Thank you again and Enjoy! =D


End file.
